


(She's) Got Me Under Pressure

by antigrav_vector



Series: Inequalities of Identity [3]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (MCU), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A bit of begging, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bondage, Bucky discovers he has a bit of a competence kink, Bucky has an utterly filthy mouth, Clothed Sex, Comic Book Science, Costume Kink, Curses, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Fantasies, Exhibitionism, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Hair Pulling, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Hints of Dom/sub Dynamics, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-Binary Tony Stark, Offscreen Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PIV Sex, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Tony Stark, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Steve POV, Steve draws smut because he's a tease, Super Soldier Serum, Suspension Bondage, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony POV, Vibrators, Voyeurism, aftermath of Curses, aftermath of a Magical Accidents, all three of them are kinky little shits, alternating pov, and his partners are shameless, and they all enjoy the hell out of that, basically all of the kinky sex, bites scratches and bruises, bucky pov, little bit of tit worship, movement restriction, naughty art, ranma 1/2 inspired, ropes, serum enhancements, sex over skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony's decided it's time to spice things up a little. Steve and Bucky have been attentive as usual, but he's in the mood to experiment a little. He's got an idea he's pretty sure will make his boyfriends a little crazy. Which, naturally, means going shopping online. This leads to negotiations and a lot of kinky sex.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: Inequalities of Identity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. [Tony POV] - Laced Up

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really intend to add more to this little miniseries, but, well. Here we are.
> 
> This is a second (smutty) follow up to [Both Sides of the Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491755) and assumes you have read that fic. It is as close to a PWP smutfic as I ever get, and isn't truly a stand-alone piece but can be read as one if that's all you want. (Pretty much the whole fic is filthy smut, in fact. Don't go searching for any kind of actual plot. There are a few hints, here and there, but yeah.)
> 
> Posted with thanks to [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/) and [betheflame](https://twitter.com/betheflame1) for the speedy beta read, and to [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra) for valuable advice giving and cheerleading me as I wrote the longest kinkiest goddamn thing I've ever attempted so far in fandom of any kind.
> 
> Oh, and the title is borrowed from the classic [ZZ Top - Got me under Pressure](https://youtu.be/cZVLp19jang). 
> 
> There are three chapters of this ridiculousness, and it will post weekly -- tonight and on the next two Saturdays.

Tony'd waited until Steve and Bucky had left for their usual morning run in Central Park before he'd called up a holo-interface and started tapping.

His lovers had been keeping him well-satisfied and he had exactly zero complaints, but lately everything had started feeling a bit same-y, and Tony had a plan for how he wanted to change that. For all that they happily went along with just about any kinky idea Tony could come up with -- whether or not he was in his feminine form -- and indulged his fantasies anytime he wanted, it'd been almost two months since they'd first messed around while Tony was in the suit.

And that was bugging Tony.

While they'd repeated their little experiment with fucking him in his armour, doing it again that same day, and while they'd done it again (once) since then, his lovers -- as adventurous as they were in other ways -- hadn't really expressed that creativity in bed to speak of. 

So Tony'd decided it was high time that they tried something new. He wanted to change things up, and it might well double as a way of opening a dialogue afterwards.

It didn't take long for him to find what he wanted and place his orders, the correct sizes automatically selected for him by his AI as he added them to the cart.

Waiting for it all to arrive had been an obscure kind of torture. He wanted this to be a surprise, which meant not letting his boyfriends see the boxes arrive, and not knowing when the boxes would arrive kept him on edge.

Bucky, somewhat predictably, had picked up on his tension within an hour and tried to pry the reason for it out of him. With his tongue. He'd cornered Tony and kissed and licked him and done his best to coax him into talking, and shit, but that had been tough to resist. Eventually, he'd given up in the face of Tony's stubborn insistence that it was nothing to worry about, but Tony could see that Bucky didn't entirely believe him.

Steve had tried a similar tactic that evening, with Bucky backing him up, in a concerted effort to get him to let the cat out of the bag. That had been incredibly hard on Tony's self control, but he couldn't find it in him to regret a moment of it.

Now, just over 24 hours later, the delivery had finally arrived. And just in time, too. Any later, and his boyfriends would have come back to the Tower after their run and caught him red handed as he'd put his new finery on.

As it was, he barely managed to get through most of his preparations before the two of them reappeared. He put on his armour, and let his body shift feminine and settle before he took it back off. Very used to the way his body changed now, he barely wavered on his feet as his center of mass shifted. He needed a bit more time to wrestle the delicate corset into place and get it laced up correctly, unfamiliar garment that it was. His tits got in the way more than once and he very nearly got the laces hopelessly tangled, but he managed to fumble his way through the process without wasting too much time and cinched it down just far enough that it emphasised his figure nicely. He wasn't tying it very tightly, but that wasn't the point of this exercise. Pausing for a few seconds to get used to the way it felt, he made a face. It was a _weird_ sensation and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. He could breathe fine and he knew it, but the way the thing was pressing on his waist and belly was making it feel very restrictive.

Once he was a bit more comfortable with how the corset affected him, he slid his new panties on and settled the garter belt in place. That took him a few tries, what with the way the corset forced him not to bend in certain ways. It was damned awkward, and he decided that next time -- if there was a next time -- he'd do it in a different order. Corset last seemed to be the way to go. That done, he paused for a moment to admire the effect in his mirror. The pale off-white color he'd picked out made his skin seem to glow, and the way the corset shaped his torso was just... wow. If he'd been free to go out and chase skirts? Hot damn.

Pleased with the look, Tony gave his reflection a smirk, and dug the matching seamed silk stockings out of the box. Now for the final touch.

That, predictably, was when he got a ping from JARVIS that his lovers were approaching.

He hurried through putting on and attaching the thigh-high silk stockings, fighting with the little clips on the garter belt and deciding that the corset would _definitely_ be last next time, and arranged himself on their bed with its contrasting navy blue sheets just in time to hear the elevator doors open in the foyer. Perfect.

"Tony?" Bucky's voice rang out, carrying easily through the penthouse apartments, "Somethin' wrong, Sweetheart? JARVIS said ya --"

His voice cut off abruptly when he reached the bedroom door, and he stopped in his tracks, staring with his mouth agape. Steve, hard on Bucky's heels, ploughed bodily right into him, making them both stagger and swear at each other.

And then Steve caught sight of him and reacted much the same way Bucky had. "Tony," he breathed after a moment, "you-- wow."

Very much enjoying the reactions he'd gotten, Tony smirked at them. "You just going to stare at me?"

Bucky shrugged, staring unashamedly. "You're a sight worth appreciatin', Sweetheart," he answered, as he untangled himself from Steve. "C'n I touch?"

"Of course, you can," Tony told him. "That was the point. But don't you dare tear anything off me."

Steve swallowed hard and nodded. "You'll get all dressed up for us again sometime, won't you? This is definitely something that needs to happen more."

Bucky, who looked like he wanted to try to devour Tony alive, barely acknowledged that, his focus nearly absolute as he settled on the edge of the bed and reached out to slide his hand up Tony's leg reverently. "Damn straight," he muttered after a few seconds.

Tony shivered as the warmth of Bucky's palm started to seep through the thin silk. When his lover reached the upper edge of the stocking, he let his fingers linger there, just toying with it.

"What brought this on?" Bucky asked him curiously. "It's hot as hell, but I didn't think today was an anniversary or anythin' like that."

"It isn't," Steve agreed, as ever the best of them at keeping track of such things.

"J would have alerted you, if you forgot one," Tony agreed, reaching out to thread his hand into Bucky's hair.

The move got him a pleased hum and Bucky pushed into the touch. He'd always loved having his hair played with, and Tony loved to play with it. "So why?" He persisted. "We been borin' you?"

Tony hesitated, caught off guard and not prepared to open that discussion just yet. 

"Steve, I think maybe we better have a talk about this," Bucky decided, as he deftly undid the stocking he'd been toying with and started sliding it back down Tony's leg.

Steve picked that moment to sit on the other side of the mattress and run his hands over Tony's other stockinged leg. "Probably," he agreed. 

"We can talk about it later," Tony put in. "Right now, I want to enjoy this."

Bucky caught his eyes and held them for a moment, serious. "A'right. Later. But I'm holdin' ya to that."

Steve's fingers trailed up along the ribbon of the garter belt and then followed the crease of his thigh inward, until he was just barely avoiding touching Tony's clit. "I'm with Bucky on this. If we're not keeping you happy, we need to know that's the case, and how to fix it," he said simply, then leaned down to kiss Tony breathless before Tony could get a word in edgewise.

Tony couldn't help the way he arched into the kiss, deepening it until he thought he might never manage to fully reclaim his lips and tongue, and feeling himself get wetter the longer it went on. 

Bucky didn't waste any time idly watching them. His hands went to Tony's knees, pushing them gently apart, and then he peeled the other stocking off. He shifted his weight until he was lying tucked into the vee of Tony's shamelessly open legs, his broad shoulders keeping Tony spread wide, and pulled the lace of the panties aside. Tony knew what was about to happen, but all he could do was get his hand back into Bucky's hair as his lover ducked his head down to lick at him.

The familiar feelings had a new edge to them, brought on by the knowledge that this was something they'd never done before and the sensation of his new lingerie, and made Tony groan into his kiss with Steve.

Steve pulled back long enough to take a breath and chuckle at him. "What were you after, Tony?" He asked. "You want us to fuck you while you wear your new lace? Want Bucky to eat you out until you're crying? Or do you want me to pin your hands to the bed and fuck your thighs until you can't take it anymore?"

Bucky made an almost pained sound, and pulled away from what he was doing long enough to rest his chin low on Tony's belly as he waited to hear what Tony had to say.

Tony had to take a few seconds to stare blankly at Steve and try to gather his scattered wits. "I thought I'd let you try for a hat trick," he quipped. "How about all three?"

Steve stared at him for a moment, then smiled slowly. "You think you can last that long?"

It was half challenge and half concern, and Tony could tell Bucky felt much the same about the suggestion. "If not, we can try again another day," he answered.

Bucky's right hand slid up his side, then a bit further so he could tweak at a nipple. "How you want to do this, Steve?"

Steve considered the question. "Combining those three ideas is a bit awkward, so how about this. You get the first round. I'll pin Tony's hands while you show him a good time. We'll make him come so hard he screams, then I'll fuck his thighs and mark him up. Afterwards you can eat him out if you want."

Jesus _fuck_. Hearing that kind of talk come out of Steve's mouth would never not be a turn on. Tony bit his lip to stifle the whine he felt building in his chest.

Bucky grinned down at him, really all too pleased with himself, then turned to Steve and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Steve reached for Tony's hands, gathering them up gently and pinning them above his head. It made Tony's sensitive skin rub against the lace he was wearing and he shivered. Steve caught his eyes and Tony could see the question in his lover's face. He wriggled his fingers and licked at his lips. "I'm fine, Steve."

Bucky's hands trailed up his legs, starting at the knees, and simply kept going until they settled around his waist, holding him steady for just a moment before they left his skin entirely as Bucky pushed himself up long enough to lean over and dig through the nightstand for condoms.

Steve picked that moment to lean down and try to kiss Tony senseless, and it worked, too. Tony let himself fall into the touch, reveling in the heat it sent curling through him.

The kiss was immediately hot and deep and robbed Tony of what little air he'd managed to hold in his lungs, and it was wonderful. He tried to lean up into it and was brought up short by the hold Steve had on him.

That sent another jolt of want up his spine and he took the opportunity to catch Steve's lip between his teeth. Steve chuckled at him, enjoying the response, then carefully but insistently pulled free. 

Tony would've liked to catch his breath after that, but they didn't give him the chance to. Bucky picked that moment to remind Tony of his presence by sliding two fingers through the hot place between his legs, teasing mercilessly, and making him squirm in an attempt to get them buried deep inside him where they belonged. 

Bucky, contrary son of a bitch that he was, pulled them away instead. "You got him pretty worked up, Steve," he commented, and Tony could hear the pleased smile in his voice. "Want a taste?"

Tony glanced down the length of his body to see Bucky offering his hand to Steve, and Jesus fuck, that was hot.

Steve considered the question, then nodded. "Sure. Tony always tastes like the best kind of decadence."

Tony watched Steve lick Bucky's fingers clean and let his head fall back with a groan. "You two are gonna kill me," he muttered.

"Only a little," Bucky answered, "but we'll do it over and over again until we're all satisfied."

"And Tony most of all," Steve parried.

"Well obviously," Bucky agreed. "He looks amazin' when he comes, especially like this. His face. His tits... and the way he squeezes you just right like he never wants you to leave? Slice o' heaven, right there."

Steve nodded, then leaned in to drop a mostly chaste peck of a kiss on Bucky's lips. "Boy, you said it, Buck."

"So get on with it and make me come," Tony suggested pointedly, rubbing his hips up against Bucky's lovely abs. He didn't acknowledge the praise, letting it roll over him without really sinking in. 

Bucky gave him a considering look as he put his hands back around Tony's hips and pinned them to the bed with his body weight. "Or what, Sweetheart?"

Shit, were they going to make him wait for it?

Bucky clearly saw the question and the frustration in his eyes, because he smirked and added. "Maybe I wanna savour this surprise you put together. Been a while since I had the chance to unwrap a pretty present like you."

"Thought you were going to fuck me first," Tony said, managing to keep his voice mostly level. 

"Oh, sure. But I'm not gonna just rush right through this," Bucky said firmly. "In fact. Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve answered gamely, minutely shifting the grip he still had on Tony's wrists.

Bucky had the gleeful look that he usually only got when he had what he considered a brilliant idea. Tony wasn't sure what to feel about that. 

"Ya should get your sketchbook," Bucky told him, and Tony could see Steve's devilish smirk.

"That's not a half-bad plan," Steve agreed, and Tony whined at them. Steve ignored him and asked Bucky, "Want to pin his hands down and get inside him? If you can hold that pose without moving for a couple minutes..."

The idea made Bucky shudder from head to toe, and holy fuck, Tony wasn't going to survive this.

"Won't be easy, but let's try it," Bucky said and shifted his weight.

"Don't I get a say?" Tony demanded.

"You gonna say no, Sweetheart?" Bucky asked him, taking over pinning his wrists and leaning down to nuzzle at him. "You gonna say stop, an' end things?"

Tony hesitated.

Steve stayed where he was, waiting for the answer. 

Bucky didn't budge, either.

"Fuck," Tony swore, then sighed. "Fine. But you better make it good."

Both of his lovers nodded seriously, and Tony realised belatedly that they were going to make it their mission for the next few hours to wring him out as thoroughly as they damned well could. They were going to leave him an overstimulated puddle of nerves and muscle, and that sounded amazing.

Even if they were going to torture him a little along the way.

At least Bucky would be suffering right along with him, Tony consoled himself.

Steve watched them for another second and then stood, paused long enough to adjust himself in his pants, and hurried off to grab his sketchbook and pencils. 

Bucky occupied himself (and Tony) by leaving a line of gentle love bites and small hickies along the column of Tony's neck and then across along his collarbone. They seemed to linger even though Bucky was being careful not to leave any marks that would last more than an hour or three. The places where he set his teeth or sucked the blood to the surface felt like a meandering line of little spots that ran both hot and cold, and they made goosebumps rise on his skin. He pushed into the caresses, wanting more and enjoying the rasp of Bucky's stubble, which prickled against his skin. 

It was distracting enough that Tony barely noticed it when Steve came back into his line of sight. 

Of course, that was partially because Steve simply settled himself on the mattress, where he wouldn't get in their way, and opened his sketchbook, not interrupting Bucky's attentions. 

It was only when Bucky pulled away and gave him a chance to gather his wits that Tony realised Steve was back and startled.

Steve grinned at him and commented, "You two look fantastic like this."

"Gonna jerk it to us?" Bucky asked, teasing.

"Nah, you were right that this is worth remembering," Steve said with a shrug, and went back to sketching. He was working quickly, and Tony wondered if the things he drew would stay sketches or get redone in more detail later, with the help of Steve's very accurate memory for shapes and colors.

Bucky distracted him from that train of thought by adding, "You got what you wanted from this pose?"

And, shit, Bucky was right. That wasn't quite what Steve had wanted to sketch. 

"Just about," Steve answered and turned a page. "Kiss him?"

"With pleasure," Bucky accepted the implied demand without question, and Tony found himself getting kissed to within an inch of his life for the second time in the span of ten minutes.

He lost track of everything else in the room. Nothing existed but Bucky's skin on his, and the way they were tasting each other. Bucky knew just how Tony liked it, too, and he took every inch of advantage that he could. Tony felt like he was about to watch a dam overflow; it was that anticipatory knowledge of exactly what would happen next, and simultaneously knowing it was inevitable and wishing he could hold it off for a little bit longer. 

"Good, now get inside him," Steve interrupted them, his voice hoarse and rough with his own want. 

Bucky, eager himself, didn't hesitate. He gathered Tony's wrists in one of his hands, opened a condom packet with his teeth and his free hand, and hastily rolled the rubber on. "About fucking time," he breathed, "been wanting this for so long, Steve."

Steve huffed at him. "Oh shut up, you get him first."

"You shut up and draw," Bucky retorted, and reached down to guide his dick into place. "Neither of us is gonna last long."

Tony could only roll his eyes and fight for air.

Steve didn't argue, thank fucking god. He simply turned another page and started sketching again, his eyes apparently glued to them as he worked.

Bucky picked that moment to finally slide himself home and Tony surprised them both by coming right then and there with a breathless gasp, his back arching. 

Bucky swore, a long litany of praise and filth, and Tony felt him fighting to hold back, every inch of him shaking with the need to move, doing his best to hold himself still as Steve had asked.

As Tony drifted down from the high, breath coming fast and hard, he watched Steve hurry through his sketch before he threw the book aside, letting it land on the floor with a loud slap and the musical sound of pencils rolling. 

"Steve," Bucky gritted out between his teeth, "'m right on the edge, here."

"Do it," Steve demanded, wrapping his arms around Bucky and holding him close. "Make yourself come."

And that was all it took for Bucky to shudder almost convulsively and topple over that knife edge. He came hard, biting his lip and groaning quietly, as he half fell on Tony, overwhelmed, his hips jerking and sending a few more shudders of sensation up Tony's spine.

They stayed like that for the better part of thirty seconds until Bucky found the strength to push himself up on his elbows, still breathing hard.

Steve pulled Bucky up further, until he was resting his weight on his extended arms, then proceeded to kiss him deeply. The move pulled another groan out of Bucky, who threw himself into the kiss as though he needed it more than air. Tony, still enjoying the feeling of having Bucky buried balls-deep in him, let himself just watch and enjoy the sight. He'd always found the contrasts between his two lovers one hell of a turn on. Night and day, sun and moon. Steve was like a star, and Bucky reflected that right back at him, both of them luminous and out of reach for mere mortals. How he'd ended up landing the pair of them was a mystery to Tony, but he intended to enjoy it to the hilt while it lasted.

When they pulled apart again, they were both mussed and grinning. "Wanna finish that sketch?" Bucky asked Steve, his tone teasing.

"Tomorrow," Steve decided, and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist. He leaned in to murmur into Bucky's ear, "Right now, I want to fuck Tony's thighs until I come and then maybe watch you fuck his mouth while I get mine on his cunt."

The mere idea made Tony's hips jerk up, shoving Bucky's half-hard cock deeper, and he reached for Steve. "Do it," he demanded.

Bucky bit at his lip, then took a hitching breath. "I'll need a minute, but sure."

Steve huffed at Bucky, and tugged at his hips, urging him to pull out. Bucky slowly, carefully -- reluctantly -- complied.

Tony couldn't help the way he whined at the empty feeling that rushed through him when Bucky wasn't filling him any longer. That got him kisses from both his lovers, and he barely noticed it as they manhandled him into Steve's lap until Steve was lubing up his thighs and encouraging him to press them together.

Bucky never let up in his quest to kiss him until he forgot his own name, and Tony found himself drowning in sensations without a hope of regaining control of the situation. The feeling of Steve sliding between his thighs, almost but not quite rubbing his cock against Tony's clit, Bucky's hands rolling and kneading his tits, Bucky's lips on his making him go breathless, Steve's hands at his waist holding him up and holding him steady as his entire body went wobbly. Steve's chest against his back.

Before Tony was strictly prepared for it to happen, Steve was pulling away and jerking himself off so that he didn't come all over the lingerie Tony was still wearing, and Bucky was watching him avidly.

"Damn," Bucky commented after Steve was done and had started coming back down, "I'll never get tired of seeing that."

"Good," Steve answered, and then grumbled a few curses mostly under his breath when he realised there wasn't anything within arm's reach that he could use to clean himself up with. It took him a few long seconds to convince himself to stand up and find a washcloth, but eventually he did, disinclined to get the sheets filthy just yet.

All three of them knew that was pretty much inevitable, but Steve preferred to pretend it wasn't.

While Steve busied himself with that, Bucky pulled Tony back into his arms. "So, Sugar," he purred, his voice velvet and silk, "still up for more?"

Tony bit his lip. A voice like that was practically weapons grade, and he should know; he was widely considered an expert. On both weapons and seduction. Deciding to try to get back a little of his own, he took a steadying breath and raised an eyebrow at Bucky, holding his lover's eyes without an ounce of shame.

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked, bringing his hands up to trail one along Bucky's jaw, toying with the stubble there, and burying the other one in Bucky's hair so he could grab a fistful of it and watch Bucky's eyes go wide and dark.

"Well, I liked Steve's idea. Having your mouth on my dick is always amazin'. One o' my favourite feelin's in the world," he answered, licking at his lip. "An' hearin' you enjoy it as Steve takes ya apart with his mouth is almost as good. Why? You got a counterproposal?"

Tony had to fight not to let that mental image make his eyes slide shut. "That's always good," he agreed with a nod, "but we could raise the bar a notch."

"Yeah?" Steve sat beside them on the mattress, an intrigued note in his voice. "How?"

"You could both eat me out," Tony suggested, watching them both wonder how that constituted raising the bar at all, and then added, "at the same time."

"You have my attention," Steve said, and Tony could hear the curiosity in his voice. "How would that even work?"

"It's not that difficult." Tony knew he sounded somewhere between smug and turned on. "You're creative enough to figure out the position on your own, so I'll let you think that over. Not getting in each others' way is the tough part."

Bucky chuckled, then tugged ever so slightly against the hold Tony still had on his hair. "Ya'll have'ta let go'a me for that," he pointed out.

"No, I don't," Tony disagreed, making Steve laugh and Bucky grumble something under his breath that Tony couldn't quite make out.

"C'mon, Buck," Steve decided, "we've been issued a challenge."

That got Bucky to square his shoulders with a gleam in his eyes that almost made Tony wonder if this had been a bad idea. He smiled slowly, and nodded. "Yeah, and we'd better follow through. Hold Tony up for me," he demanded, and Tony yelped as he was suddenly hoisted about a meter into the air without any further warning.

Steve smirked up at him, utterly unrepentant, and while Tony's attention was diverted, Bucky pounced. He hitched Tony's legs over his shoulders and wrapped his own hands around Tony's hip and waist to keep him from falling over backward onto Steve. 

Steve took the opportunity to put his hands in the small of Tony's back and tangle his fingers in the laces of the corset. He tugged at them just enough to get a good grip on them, making Tony gasp breathlessly and his grip on Bucky's hair tighten.

Bucky smirked up at him and leaned back just far enough to rest his shoulders against the headboard of the bed. Steve followed the motion as though he'd known exactly what Bucky was planning, and then Tony got exactly what he'd challenged them to do.

A breathless whine boiled up out of the pit of his stomach when he felt Bucky duck his head and start teasing at his clit with his plush lips. The stubble burn that was guaranteed to rise only made the whole thing hotter, and Tony squirmed in his boyfriends' hold.

Pleased with the reaction Bucky'd gotten, Steve decided to join in. He waited long enough to get a feel for what Bucky was doing and the rhythm he'd set, then seamlessly started teasing whatever parts of Tony he could reach that Bucky couldn't. 

Between them, Tony quickly found himself getting close, again. The fact that they'd taken him at his word and simply followed orders like that was hot anyway, and then the sinful things they were doing to him were serving to make him squirm and writhe against them. Bucky knew damned well how much he enjoyed feeling stubble rasp against his skin, especially between his legs, and was taking every inch of advantage of that that he could, making little sounds of enjoyment as he tried to make Tony lose his mind. Steve wasn't willing to let Bucky show him up, though. He was doing his level best to fuck Tony with his tongue, and the combination of sensations was-- was--

The edge crept up on him out of nowhere and Tony bit down hard on a shout as he came again.

Steve hummed, not letting up, and Tony did scream when he came a second time, harder than the first, the force of it making him do his damnedest to get Steve's tongue deeper, or maybe a finger or three instead.

Bucky hissed something that sounded both triumphant and pained, but Tony didn't hear the words, lost as he was in the feeling of his orgasm.

When he came back to himself a bit, Tony realised his grip on Bucky's hair had probably gone tight enough to hurt, and he let go with an apologetic look and a sympathetic wince.

Before he could say a word, though, Steve caught his hands and lifted him down off Bucky's shoulders. The moment he was settled in Steve's arms, Bucky's palms were against his jaw. "Tony, sweetheart," he said, voice rough now with his lust, "don't you even think'a bein' guilty for lettin' us drive ya wild."

Steve nodded, letting the motion rub his nose against the skin of Tony's neck, soothing him with touch. "That was sexy as hell," he put in, and cuddled Tony close. "You got any other fun ideas like that one?"

Slowly relaxing against Steve, Tony tilted his head to look at his lover. "How's this for a fun idea," he quipped, "you two could share your more interesting plans with me, and we'll find ways to make them happen."

Bucky gave him a thoughtful look, as though he was putting a few pieces together, then turned to Steve and said something that sent a shock of heat through Tony despite the way his muscles were starting to turn to jelly. "Steve," he said with a grin, "Tony wants to hear about your other naughty sketches." 

"Shit, you've sketched out your fantasies?" Tony could hear the glee in his own voice.

Steve went a bit pink, but shrugged. "Seemed like the only way I'd get to see 'em?" He said. "They're a bit... ambitious."

"Ambitious," Bucky repeated. "Kinky as fuck, you mean."

Tony jumped in. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" He demanded. "Spill!"

Steve's blush went a bit deeper, and he said nothing.

"Give him a minute, Tony," Bucky told him. "He spent a long time keepin' that shit bottled up, an' it took him a while to figure out how to talk about it with me. You know how long we've been close."

Letting his head fall back to rest on Steve's shoulder, Tony scoffed. "I've probably tried everything in his little black book of naughty sketches at least once," he offered. "Or some variation thereof. Neither of you has to be afraid of talking to me about your _ambitious_ ideas." 

Bucky grabbed for him, catching him by his waist, and neatly snatched him out of Steve's arms to tumble him to the bed. Tony made a sound he would forever deny, surprised, and struggled reflexively as Steve laughed at their antics. They rolled and wrestled a bit, until they came to a rest. When they did, Tony with his side pressed against Steve's leg and Bucky propped up on his elbows leaning over him, Tony's breath caught as he found himself staring up into Bucky's bright blue-grey eyes. The laughter and pleasure he could see in them made Tony thrill more than a little bit. That someone -- anyone -- could feel that about him... That was damned special, and he knew he'd fight to keep it.

"Well, if ya wanna hear about our impossible, _ambitious_ , ideas," Bucky said, smirking down at him, "I know it ain't a thing we can make happen, but I kinda want ta put you in your suit and have my way with you in the air."

Tony stared at his crazy adrenaline junkie lover for a couple of seconds, stunned, because holy shit. He cleared his throat roughly, and shrugged as best he could. "Maybe, maybe not. That's a thing we can discuss some more, later. Actually doing it in flight isn't a thing we could do safely, but maybe some kind of suspension rig--"

Bucky cut him off with a kiss that Tony thought might scorch him down to his toes.

When the kiss finally broke because Tony ran out of air and had to pull away, Steve caught Bucky's eyes and Tony could see the unvoiced question in them. Bucky hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

Apparently that was supposed to be permission enough for Steve to speak, but he didn't take it. Steve bit his lip and worried at it until Bucky rolled his eyes. Then, giving in, he pinked a little, looking like he was still unsure of himself and the reception his words would get, and said, "I'll show you the sketch later, but I..." he paused to take a breath before he continued, "I found out about this thing the internet calls shibari, and I'd like to try it? Maybe tie Bucky up with some soft red ropes and then make him come over and over, but I don't know that we can do that without some... uh... special precautions?"

That was a mental image that Tony was sure he wasn't going to forget in a hurry. In fact, he was sure he'd be thinking about it for at least a couple of weeks.

"He means, he don't want me to get rope burn," Bucky put in, sounding like he wouldn't actually mind that one bit but wasn't about to upset Steve by saying so.

Tony reached up to thread his hand into Steve's hair and finger comb it a couple of times. "I'm pretty sure we can find a way to make that happen," he said. "Not tonight, obviously, but we'll sit down and do a bit of research. I'm assuming you've asked Bucky about this."

"He did," Bucky put in, and shifted his weight just enough that Tony's attention was forcibly drawn to the fact that his boyfriend was getting hard again. "I can't say as I'm totally sure I'll like it, but we c'n give it a try."

Taking Tony's hand in his own, Steve leaned down to give him a kiss. It was somehow both hungry and sweet, and Tony leaned up into the touch so he could give as good as he was getting. When he pulled back, Steve caught his eyes. "Is that what brought this on?" He asked Tony, apparently apropos of nothing.

Tony gave him a puzzled look. "What brought what on?"

Bucky reached out and slapped at Steve's shoulder, apparently having worked out what Steve meant. "That's somethin' to talk about later," he reminded Steve. "First, we gotta remind Tony that we ain't givin' him up for anythin'."

That put a determined look on Steve's face, and he nodded. "Alright, Buck. But I think I've got it worked out."

"Got what worked out?" Tony asked them, not sure what they meant, but convinced that the pair of them had gotten more out of that bit of conversation than he'd meant them to. Somehow.

Sometimes he hated that having smart lovers was a turn on for him. Other times... well, other times it left just him aching for their touch. This fell somewhere in the middle. 

"Yeah, 'm right there with ya, Punk," Bucky responded, ignoring Tony's question, then put more than a hint of command in his voice as he added, "Now get your ass in gear; you ain't fucked Tony yet."

"When you're right, you're right," Steve conceded, and they switched places so smoothly Tony barely felt them move.

Now suddenly pinned to the bed by Steve's weight and feeling Steve's hard cock pressing against the crease of his thigh, Tony squirmed and tried to put his hands on Steve only to have Bucky pin his hands to the bed with his prosthetic -- a move which he knew Tony enjoyed. "Nope," Bucky said firmly, "your hands are stayin' right here, darlin'."

Arching against the hold with a pout, Tony tried to get free and failed. He'd have tried to use his eyes to get Bucky to let him go, had Steve not pre-empted the move by ducking his head to kiss his way down Tony's neck to his collarbone and utterly distracted him. Steve was very deliberately picking out all the sensitive spots he knew and lingering there, leaving the occasional bite or hickey behind, before bringing his hands up to cup Tony's tits and pluck at the nipples through the lace he was wearing.

The sensation made him groan, the sound vibrating deep in his chest, and he felt Steve smile against his skin. Lifting his head, he caught Bucky's eyes. "Let him up and keep his hands pinned behind him instead, Buck," Steve demanded, and hauled Tony up into a sitting position, then into his lap. "I'm going to take him, just like this, and you're going to have a bit of fun with those corset laces."

Tony took a deep breath almost reflexively, anticipation flooding through him at the thought. "Don't pull it too tight," he put in.

Bucky's hands smoothed up his sides and back down again. "You let me know if I get too close to your limits," he responded. "Or let Steve know, somehow."

"What Steve did earlier was fine," Tony replied, knowing that he'd probably end up a bit too overwhelmed to talk, soon. "There're about six inches of slack you can play with."

Apparently, that was the moment that Steve decided they'd talked enough and simply picked Tony up by his ass so that he could stuff Tony full of his cock. Somehow, Tony hadn't seen him grab for a rubber, so the move made his back arch.

Bucky made a very turned on sound and his hands landed on Tony's waist as though they'd been magnetised and he'd been wearing steel rather than lace. The hold was possessive and firm, though he was careful not to put too much pressure on Tony.

Moving in the eerie synchronicity he and Bucky had, Steve never missed a beat as he slid his own hands down to Tony's knees, then back up and around to cup his ass and lift him up just far enough that he could start fucking him properly.

That made Tony grab for Steve's shoulders, scrabbling for purchase and ending up leaving behind a few sets of scratches and nail marks that only succeeded in making Steve hiss and up the pace. Bucky's hands moved away from his waist, then, sliding up his back to tangle in the corset laces, as promised.

He tugged at them, slowly pulling them tighter until Tony was sure he could wrap the slack around his fist once, then just held them there as Steve kept fucking Tony steadily. "You two make a hell'uva sight," he commented, his voice rough, and shifted closer until Steve's movements were rubbing Tony's skin against his hard cock.

Tony, too overwhelmed by the sensation and held fast by Steve, couldn't do anything about it other than fight for the air to ask for more and harder. "You--" he tried, "you two are gonna--" he had to break off when Steve leaned in to kiss him.

He ran out of air a lot sooner than he usually did, and flung his head back to try to take another breath. He got one, and then Bucky was kissing him instead, and Steve swore as he came. The force of it left him curled bodily around Tony, and fighting just as hard for air as Tony was.

Bucky let go of the laces and loosened the corset up again and Tony gratefully panted for breath. "Fuuuuck," he groaned, "that was... wow."

"It ain't over yet, Sweetheart," Bucky told him, and Tony wasn't sure whether he loved or hated the idea. On the one hand, he was definitely feeling the need to come, but on the other he was going to be _sore_ later.

Steve straightened his spine and squared his shoulders, then stretched. "Hell no, it's not over," he agreed, "but it might be time for a break, Buck."

Looking like he definitely didn't want to stop anytime soon, Bucky pouted at Steve. "One more round?"

Clearing his throat so that he had a chance of getting the words out, Tony put in, "I don't think I could take more than one more, right now."

"Get in him, then, Buck, and after you're done we'll shower off," Steve decided, grabbing for one more rubber and offering it to Bucky. "Maybe we'd also better leave time for lunch and that talk, too. It's nearly noon."

"Fine," Bucky agreed, and started peeling Tony out of the lace he still wore.

Not unhappy to be free of the confining garments, Tony helped. Steve caught the things when Tony would've just let them fall to the floor, and stacked everything neatly near the edge of the bed. Once Tony was bare, Steve lifted him up off his cock.

The sensation made Tony bite his lip and moan, bordering on oversensitive, but still turned on enough that he didn't care. "Come on," he demanded, twisting until he could reach for and kiss Bucky. "Come on, come on. Do it, get in me."

Steve made an amused sound and caught Tony's chin, forcing him to turn back and face Steve, rather than goad Bucky more. "Don't you worry, Tony, you'll get what you need. How do you want this, Buck?"

Bucky took a hitching breath that sounded like it got caught in his throat a few times, then said, "I want to see his face when he comes, I want his hands in my hair, and his legs around my waist."

That still left any number of options, and they all knew it, so Steve shook his head and made a decision. "Put Tony on his back, then."

Tony let himself be manhandled into position one more time, content to let them do all the work seeing as he probably wouldn't be able to stand once they took their break. When his head hit the mattress, he let himself go limp for a moment, gathering his strength, then pushed himself up on his elbows. He got a pair of identical focused stares and felt the shiver that sent through him. "On my back, hm?" He asked, letting his tone go idle and speculative. "Does that mean you want me to use my teeth and fingernails, loverboy?"

Bucky shrugged, smirking down at him. "If you want to, I ain't sayin' no," he replied, hinting broadly that the answer was yes.

"And if I don't want to?" Tony asked him, lying back down so he could stretch languidly and try to tempt Bucky into pouncing in that amazingly hot way he did sometimes.

Bucky didn't take the bait, though he did swallow hard. "Then you don't gotta."

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky and gave his metal shoulder a carefully calculated shove. "Just tell him yes, Buck," he put in with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Bucky rolled his eyes right back at Steve and swatted at Steve's ass. "Fine, yeah, go ahead, Tony."

Tony reached for Bucky, sliding his hands over defined abs and around until he could take two handfuls of toned ass and squeeze, digging in his nails just because he could, and Bucky had asked for it. "Anything you want, Sugarplum," he replied as Bucky all but fell into his arms. 

Steve watched them for a moment, then tucked himself in close to Bucky's side so he could run his hands over both of them. "Watching you two never gets old," he commented with awe in his voice. 

Bucky huffed at him and pushed himself back up into his elbows. He ducked his head and latched onto the side of Tony's neck, sucking a livid bruise into the skin and making Tony buck hard against him, his grip on Bucky's ass going bruisingly right and making his lover groan deep in his chest. "Fuck, Tony, your hands," he gritted out, sending a spike of warmth through Tony's belly. 

Steve's hands slid between his belly and Bucky's, making them both shiver, and trailed up to cup Tony's tits, teasing at the nipples and kneading them just the way Tony liked. Tony's back arched without his input, and Steve leaned over to hook his chin over Bucky's bicep, so he could watch.

"How'd we get so lucky?" He asked Bucky, getting a sound that approximated a chuckle in response.

Tony dug his fingertips and nails in and dragged his hands slowly up Bucky's spine, knowing he left behind lividly red scratches. "It should be me asking that, Steve," he put in.

"Guess we all did," Bucky said firmly, arching into Tony's hands, then leaned over to grab another rubber from the box that had somehow ended up safely on the nightstand.

Tony licked at his lips, knowing just what was about to happen. "Well, you're not wrong," he agreed, letting his hands come to a stop just under Bucky's shoulder blades (or where they should have been, technically) and letting his grip go hard again.

Bucky's head fell, and he buried his face in the side of Tony's neck as he hissed something indistinct but very satisfied, making Steve laugh.

Taking a moment to take a steadying breath, Bucky pushed himself up on his elbows again and caught Tony's eyes. "You ready, dollface?"

"Bring it on," Tony smirked back and brought his hands around to leave some more scratches down the front of Bucky's chest and torso, not sparing his nipples. "I can take whatever you can dish out."

Without hesitation, Bucky lined them up and thrust himself home, making Tony groan as his back arched again in visceral reaction to being filled, pressing his chest and torso against Bucky's.

Steve's hands were all over them, touching, holding, teasing, caressing, before they landed on Bucky's ass and hip.

The touch made Bucky bite at his lip, held pinned so that he couldn't move. "Steve, come on," he whined, then turned to catch their lover's lips in a wild kiss, not letting him answer.

Tony watched them, avid, well aware that when Steve pulled this bullshit neither of them would be getting any satisfaction until he decided they would. At least the visuals were stunning. He let himself lie back and enjoy the show. "Goddamn, you two are gorgeous together," he said, knowing how much they loved it when he told them as much. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing this. It's like all the best things I could ever have imagined and then some more besides. You're so much more than I deserve, but I'm sure as fuck not letting you go without a fight. Look at you, driving each other wild. It's so hot that Bucky might come in me without even moving just because you're kissing him like that, Steve."

Both of them made desperate noises into the kiss, and Tony felt Bucky's cock twitch inside him. The feeling made him squirm, grinding up against Bucky. He needed more, but like hell was he going to interrupt this. Not when he could get some of his own back for the teasing just by talking dirty to them. He brought his hands down and dug his nails into the sensitive skin of Bucky's inner thighs this time, getting a loud breathless moan for his troubles before he continued talking. "God, Steve, you're making him twitch inside me, and it feels amazing. I'm pretty sure he's a lot closer than he'll admit, and I get a private live showing with front row seats. I want you to switch places after he comes and let him do the same thing to you. Keep you held pinned and drive you absolutely wild inside me until you come so hard you see stars. I want to feel your cock twitching inside me and hear you swear. It's way hotter than it should be when you do, Spangles, and I don't even know why."

Steve groaned, clearly imagining what Tony was asking him to do and loving the idea. He broke their kiss just long enough to answer, making Bucky whine at him and fight to get him to continue. "If that's what you want, you got it, Sweetheart."

"Steve," Bucky said, fighting for air and struggling to move, to thrust, to get himself off and make himself come, "Steve, come on, I need-- I need--"

Tony cut him off, leaning up to set his teeth in the curve between neck and shoulder and biting down hard enough that he knew he'd leave a mark that lingered for a bit.

Bucky swore, his hands flying up to Tony's shoulders, and every muscle in him wound tight enough to make him tremble as he came.

Steve bit his lip hard, watching them, and he reached for the box of condoms without a word as Bucky came down from the high, relaxing an inch at a time until he was sprawled bonelessly all over Tony, breathing hard. "Holy shit, Dollface, the mouth on you," Bucky muttered between deep breaths, and shook his head.

Making an amused sound, Steve hauled Bucky up off Tony and prodded him into pulling out. Bucky allowed that without protest; he didn't seem to have the energy left to do anything but let himself flop down on his back next to Tony.

Steve left him to it, wound up and wanting, and Tony was all in favour of getting some of that action. He reached up and tangled one hand in Steve's hair. "Come here," he said, and swallowed hard at the intense look in Steve's eyes, "one more for the road, and then we'll go find something to eat."

"Won't last long," he admitted, sounding like he was disappointed in himself, and Tony had to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of that idea.

"You've made me come how many times so far today?" He asked pointedly and tugged Steve closer with the hand he had buried in his lover's hair. "You can make it up to me with a longer go later."

Apparently that was exactly the right thing to say, because it got Steve moving with a decisive nod. "Can't wait," he added, sliding the rubber on and lining himself up. "We'll try your idea later."

"Sure," Tony said, not really caring what happened later as long as he got what he wanted now, "now get your cock in me." 

Bucky laughed at him outright, but Tony didn't have any fucks to give about that because Steve finally followed orders and then he was way too busy to care what Bucky thought. After the long tease Steve had instigated, Tony knew he wasn't about to last long either, so he let himself throw himself into the sensations, not bothering to hold back his enjoyment or try to outlast his lover.

Steve seemed to be entirely okay with that, judging by the way he tried to make sure Tony didn't have a chance to catch his breath. His hands were seemingly everywhere, and he'd set a pace that Tony knew would leave them both tired afterwards.

Then, almost before he'd had a chance to catch up with what was happening to him, what Steve was doing to him, he was coming again, his breath catching harshly in his throat around a shout as he fought for air, and Steve was curling around him as he came with a gasp of Tony's name.

When his muscles unlocked, after what seemed like an hour, Tony let himself melt into the sheets, satisfied and utterly disinclined to move so much as a finger. "Wow," was all he managed to articulate.

Bucky huffed at him, then laboriously got to his feet. "We should shower off," he told them.

Tony didn't bother to hold back his tired groan. "Fuck that. Later."

Steve leaned down to drop a kiss on his forehead, then started gently pulling out. "Maybe a bath, then?"

"I don't think I can stand long enough for a shower," Tony admitted. "Bath is probably smarter. You two wrung me dry."

Steve looked very pleased with himself, hearing that (and usually Tony would protest it, but in that moment he found he didn't particularly care). "That was the idea," he responded, and visibly bit back a grin. "C'mon, Buck. Let's run the bath."

Grumbling about captains who couldn't be bothered to run their own baths, and ignored wholesale by Steve, who knew damned well he didn't mean a word of it, Bucky got himself moving. A few seconds later Tony heard the water start running in the adjoining master bath.

It didn't take long for Steve to start prodding him into moving, after that, and Tony whined at him, but he wanted the bath so he didn't fight too hard to stay put. Just enough to make his opinion known.

Once he was on his feet, Steve steered him through the door of the master bath and then prodded at him until he slid into the water next to Bucky, who waited out Tony's shift back to his usual masculine self, then promptly pulled him into his arms.

"So?" He asked, pushing his nose into Tony's hair and letting his breath warm the skin behind Tony's ear, "Was that what you hoped?"

As though it could've been anything but. Tony pulled back far enough to catch his eyes as Steve joined them in the warm water. "You bet your ass it was, Barnes," he said, and leaned in to nip and kiss his way up to Bucky's ear, so he could return the favour. "Was it good for you, too?"

Steve wrapped his arms around both of them. "Of course it was, Tony. That was a wonderful surprise. But we're still having that discussion. Sooner rather than later."

Tony wanted to protest, not entirely comfortable with that idea, but Bucky broke in before he could speak. "It can wait until after we eat, Steve," he said firmly. "After a run and a sex marathon like that, I gotta refuel."

"Yeah, okay, you make a fair point." Steve let them go and reached for the soap. "Get clean, then, and we'll order in from the noodle place on the 15th floor."

"Again?" Bucky made a face at him and tossed a dripping washcloth at Steve's face. "We just did that last night. Pick something else."

Steve caught it and soaped it up, starting to run it over Tony's neck and shoulders. He let himself go loose and drape himself all over Bucky, who happily wound his arms around his waist and held him close. The moment -- and the bickering -- was a slice of normalcy that he suspected all three of them would need later, since it looked like his lovers were going to insist on having that discussion they wanted.

He'd achieved his goal without having to say a word, it seemed, Tony reflected. And they'd already broken the ice on the whole ‘talking about kinks and fantasies' thing.


	2. [Bucky POV] - Bound to be Good

After Tony's rather provocative surprise appearance in that damned lingerie -- Steve had agreed with him; it had stunned them both speechless because they'd managed to land the best possible partner either of them could've dreamt up -- the three of them had spent the morning in bed wearing one another out.

That had been an enjoyable experience all round and Bucky had been tempted to repeat the whole thing from the top after they'd all replenished the calories they'd expended. 

In the end, though, that hadn't come to pass. Somewhat to his disappointment. They'd taken a while to hash out what to eat, and then made sure Tony was satisfied that way, too.

And then they'd had a Talk.

It hadn't taken them long to confirm that he and Steve had correctly worked out what Tony hadn't said explicitly, when he'd prodded them into talking about the fantasies they hadn't yet shared. And it had been a hell of a relief that they had guessed right, if he was totally honest, because that had meant they could pretty much breeze through the 'what are we doing wrong' part of the conversation with a minimum of awkwardness and get right down to the planning and the negotiations.

In fact, looking back on it, their discussion had mostly consisted of him and Steve insisting that Tony tell them if he wanted something from them -- in bed or out of it.

Tony'd thought their insistence was kind of ridiculous then -- because he had been doing that from the start, and would continue to do it -- and still thought so now, a couple of days later.

Bucky maintained that he needed to be a bit more verbal about it rather than just surprise them, no matter how amazing the surprise might be. Steve agreed.

It had taken a bit of persuasion, but they'd eventually gotten Tony to agree to talk things out as long as they told him more about their own crazy, impossible ideas. For his part, Bucky'd been planning to, anyway. Well, once he'd found the nerve, at least. So, ultimately, it was no skin off his nose to agree to that stipulation, though the idea of sharing some of his flights of sexual fancy still made him wince. Steve had resisted a bit more, still very unsure about the reception any of his ideas would get, even after seeing and hearing Tony unhesitatingly accept Bucky's, but Bucky wasn't sure if that was because Steve was afraid Tony would say no to them or because he thought Tony would be enthusiastically in favour of trying them all.

Not that it mattered, either way. The results of any such negotiation were going to be pretty spectacular, Bucky was sure of it.

Bucky stretched lazily. For now, though, that was moot. Tony'd needed two days to recover from their attentions after his little experiment with lingerie.

God, that had been amazing. After they'd finished their Talk, Steve had tumbled Tony right back into the bed, and Bucky had followed them there, unwilling to miss out on the fun. By the end of the afternoon his entire body had been heavy and almost sore, and Tony had been a sobbing, overstimulated mess. Even Steve had been tired out by it all. 

Tony had put his foot down about needing a day to let the soreness die down, seeing as he didn't have the healing factor they both did -- sometimes Bucky wondered what their sex lives would be like if Tony did have one to match theirs -- and Steve had decided that meant he and Tony would take advantage of the downtime to plan out this next little interlude. The pair of them had taken it upon themselves to make the equivalent of a damned sex menu of things Bucky was willing to try, though they'd given Bucky veto power over any of the ideas they'd tossed back and forth.

He'd nixed a few -- the ones that made him uncomfortable to think about -- but that had still left a fairly lengthy list in the end. The mere idea of what they were potentially going to get up to the next time they got down and dirty...

Bucky had to close his eyes and think unsexy thoughts for a few seconds.

Not yet. Tony still had to get through the rest of the afternoon and at least attempt to be productive. There was a deadline looming, after all, and he'd given up a full work day to let Steve and Bucky take him apart already, this week. 

It was a Friday today, though, and that meant there was no real risk that Tony would get called in by Pepper. He worked remotely on Fridays, since it was his dedicated ’international day’ when he dealt with the conference calls with the Stark Industries branches located overseas. There might be an Avengers call out, but they'd otherwise only have to share their lover with his own need to work and create.

Bucky passed the rest of the workday hours sparring with Steve in the gym, which turned into a shared shower and orgasms, because neither of them could really get their minds fully off their plans -- secret or not -- and then a snack he'd proceeded to carry to the common floor living room so he could sprawl out on the sofa as he ate it. 

He was still a bit hesitant about going into this not knowing exactly what it was that Steve and Tony had in store for him. They'd talked pretty exhaustively about all of the possibilities, but he had no idea which of those many plans Steve would put into play, and that left him feeling a bit conflicted. He trusted his lovers implicitly but they were about to take a dive into the unknown. Or he was, at least.

Tony had mentioned having tried almost all of their suggestions before and not hesitated to share his experiences and the lessons he'd learned. That had helped lay a lot of his fears to rest, but Bucky was still on edge and while he knew his lovers would make sure he enjoyed himself, well, it was kind of intimidating. 

Knowing that so many new possibilities were open to them -- to _him_ \-- but not knowing which would be the one they tried out was really getting him more worked up than he'd thought it would. Sure, he was open to all of them and enthusiastically in favour of most, but letting his lovers choose and conspire without revealing their choice before they got into things was still a leap of faith. 

Tony had sounded very taken by the idea of tying him up and, Bucky swallowed hard, that was one of the ideas he was least sure of. 

"Bucky?" Steve walked into the room and caught his attention.

"Yeah?" He responded readily, shoving as many of his ridiculous circling thoughts into a box as he could.

Steve gave him a knowing look, but didn't comment on whatever he thought he'd seen. "What d'you want for dinner? Tony's apparently in the mood for a burger."

"Sounds good to me," Bucky agreed with a shrug. He wasn't ravenous anymore now that his snack had taken the edge off, but a proper meal wouldn't go amiss. "We cookin' or orderin' in?"

"Tony claims no one can replicate the burgers this one restaurant makes, and will probably order them the moment he gets the go-ahead from us." Steve told him and shrugged. "J?"

"Of course, Captain. The order is in and should arrive in approximately forty minutes." JARVIS answered. 

"Thanks, JARVIS," Steve acknowledged the AI with a smile, then turned back to him and added, "You look tense, Buck. Something wrong?"

Bucky shrugged. "Can't settle."

Steve gave him a knowing look, but didn't comment further. "Come on, we're going to go hang out in Tony's ridiculous media room and watch a movie until Tony's done working. We've still got a list about a mile long to pick from."

Taking the distraction gratefully, Bucky scoffed. "Fine, I'll bite. But if it's no better than that drivel we suffered through last time, I got no problem shutting it back off."

Steve nodded. "I don't mind a bit of romance in a movie, but I know what you mean. When there's no plot to it, it's a lot less interesting."

"Completely forgettable. I don't even remember what it was called." Bucky stood and stretched, enjoying the way Steve's eyes lingered on him and very obviously mentally removed his shirt.

Somewhat to his own surprise, Bucky found himself enjoying the sheer silliness that he and Steve ended up watching while they waited for the food to show up. Some intrepid trio of actors somehow managed to condense the spirit (if not the letter) of most of Shakespeare's plays into ninety minutes of entertainment[1]. A few of the jokes at the very beginning cut a little closer to the bone than he'd expected, touching on history that they'd lived through, but those faded quickly in the face of the creativity, color, and a surprising number of dick jokes. There were a lot more dick jokes than either of them had expected.

Bucky found himself actually disappointed when their food arrived, interrupting their viewing.

Steve laughed at his expression. "It's not going anywhere, Bucky. We can finish it after we eat. Or maybe tomorrow."

Bucky pouted at him. "But I wanted to see how they did Hamlet. Always thought that play was boring, but they made everything so far damn funny. Even if I didn't get all of the jokes."

Throwing an arm over Bucky's shoulders and pulling him out of the room, Steve let him pout. "I know what you mean, but I'm hungry and I want to have my way with both of my boyfriends after I fix that."

Not about to argue with that, Bucky gave in. He'd take any and everything Steve offered him and come back for seconds. "Alright," he conceded. "You gonna tell me what you got planned now?"

"Nope," Steve told him, no hesitation at all in the word, as they entered the common floor kitchen just in time to intercept the delivery man and relieve him of the food. "You'll find out soon enough."

Under two minutes later they were setting the bags down on Tony's fancy coffee table in the penthouse. Just as they finished, Tony strolled in, looking mussed and somewhat distracted. 

It was a good look for him, and Bucky didn't bother resisting the urge to pull Tony in close and try his best to kiss him breathless. Tony, as always, was fully on board with that plan and gave as good as he was getting, making the touch immediately go deep and wet and dirty.

Bucky could feel Steve's eyes on them, and the knowledge just made him kiss Tony harder, made him feel the first hints of want and need and heat.

Eventually, Steve cleared his throat pointedly and Tony pulled back just far enough to break the kiss. "Hello to you too, Buckaroo," he quipped, stepping away to go drop a (much briefer, chaster) kiss on Steve's lips, before he sat down at Steve's side. "Did you miss me?"

"Always, Sugar," Bucky agreed easily, following him over and dropping down on the sofa next to Tony. 

They didn't talk much as they ate, and Bucky was kind of glad of it. It gave him the chance to eat without having to try to pay attention to what was being said. He just knew something like that would've made him edgy again.

As it was, he couldn't get the idea of Steve's possible sexy plans back out of his mind.

Was he going to pin Bucky down and let Tony try to make him come untouched? That had sounded really hot and while he didn't know if he could do that, he was game to try. The idea of Tony touching him everywhere but his cock, teasing him mercilessly with any and everything that they knew turned Bucky on? The thought was almost enough to make him blush. Having Tony whispering dirty nothings in his ear and using his nails to leave marks they all knew would fade too damned quickly? Letting Steve leave finger shaped bruises on his hips and thighs? Letting Tony use one of his fancy vibrating toys to make his skin tingle and Steve keep him from squirming? Oh boy. 

Bucky bit at his lip and tried not to let his imagination run away with him.

Tony broke into his thoughts that time. "Bucky?" He asked with a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips, "What are you thinking about?"

"Probably trying to guess what I've got planned for him after dinner," Steve answered for him, and Bucky decided he didn't even mind it this time.

"Punk refuses to tell me," he put in. "I dunno what he expected would happen. O' course I'm tryin' to work it out."

Tony nodded, looking almost thoughtful. "Well? What're you thinking about?" He persisted.

Bucky fought not to let himself get embarrassed. It was oddly difficult to make himself voice the thoughts, for all that he was usually not that shy. "Think I'd rather wait and see which parts of it come true," he said instead, deciding he was more curious about Steve's plan than interested in letting Tony pry his own out of him. "We can try my idea out another time."

Tuning to Steve, Tony asked, "You done eating?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Steve stood and offered him a hand up.

Bucky took it and bit at his lip as Steve hauled him effortlessly to his feet. 

When the pair of his lovers led him into their shared bedroom, he had no idea what he was looking at, at first. There was a padded plate of what looked like half inch steel on their floor and it had rings sticking through the quilted covering in several places.

The pieces fell into place a beat later when it registered that there was a second plate just like it mounted to their ceiling.

Bucky bit his lip again, harder than before, to stifle the almost pained groan that tried to bubble up through him from the tips of his toes. It looked like he was going to get to see what it was like to have sex in midair.

Steve had clearly enlisted Tony to make this a reality. Those plates had to have been lovingly and carefully hand made by Tony just for this. And, knowing Tony, they wouldn't budge even if Bucky forgot his strength and started thrashing around.

Steve's arms wound around his waist and Bucky felt his breath hitch. "You still okay with this, Buck?"

Tony was standing at his front a beat later. "If you're not ready, it can wait," he put in, and Bucky had to reach out and take Tony's hand.

"We talked 'bout it," he answered, then cleared his throat roughly. "An' I do wanna try it. I'll let you know if it gets a bit much."

Tony nodded decisively, and started assembling the other supplies they'd need. All of it looked like standard climbing gear, save the rope, which looked a lot softer than the usual nylon. Carabiners and rope and what Bucky recognised as a pair of modified magcuffs made a twitch of mixed interest and hesitation run through him.

Steve's hands, which had stayed on his hips until now, started trailing higher until they were leaving behind streaks of warmth all over his chest.

Tony caught his eyes, then, distracting him from Steve's touches, soothing as they were, and held up the magcuffs. "I know you're probably very familiar with what these are," he said, expression deadly serious, "but I've made some modifications. We talked about safewords, when we talked this through. You want out? You use one of them, and you'll have your hands back. No need for anyone to cut you free or get a crowbar."

That... That was typical Tony. Practical and thoughtful, and sweet as powdered sugar. 

Bucky didn't bother trying to find the words to respond. He just pulled Tony in for a kiss and did his damnedest to pour his adoration and relief into it. 

Lost in the touch, he barely noticed it when Steve pulled away from him.

He _definitely_ noticed it when Steve plastered himself against his back again and started lightly brushing a length of surprisingly soft rope over his skin.

The kiss broke and Bucky pulled back slowly, before he turned to catch Steve's eyes. 

Steve smirked at him, evidently pleased with his reactions so far, and asked, "Yes?"

Bucky took a breath to steady himself and nodded. "Alright."

Steve watched him for a second, then nodded back and handed him the rope. "I assume you've informed yourself on the topic, so you're gonna do this bit. Strip down to your underwear and tie a Swiss seat."

And, shit, that was Steve's I'm-the-Captain-and-I'm-in-charge voice. He didn't often use it when they weren't on the field, but when he did...

Bucky slowly took the rope and silently started peeling off his clothes. It meant he had to juggle the rope from one hand to the other sometimes, but there was a part of him that didn't want to put it down. He wasn't sure why, but it felt wrong.

Tony stuck close to him, keeping up his touches and occasionally letting his nails catch on Bucky's skin.

When he was bare save for the pair of boxer briefs he'd grabbed out of his underwear drawer that morning, he stopped to take another breath in an attempt to center himself, then undid the careful windings keeping the skein of rope tidily organised.

After he'd shaken it out, he eyed it a bit critically, estimating length and diameter and strength ratings. It wouldn't matter too much if the rope broke -- he was difficult to injure even at his worst -- but if he did fall, his lovers would be upset. Tony was especially likely to blame himself for a long time, and nevermind that Bucky didn't blame him at all. 

Opting for a simple but very sturdy variant, he folded the rope roughly in half and started tying the requested harness[2].

He could tell Steve recognised the tie he'd chosen by the amused expression on his face. Tony watched, looking like he wanted to lick Bucky from head to toe. Possibly multiple times.

The moment he was done tying the necessary knots, Steve's hand was hooked into the front of the harness -- testing how tight he'd tied it -- his knuckles sending a jolt through Bucky when they pressed firmly against his half hard dick, and then Steve _yanked._

Bucky, unprepared for the move, staggered, falling against Steve, but the harness he'd tied didn't budge.

Sniggering at him, Steve set him back on his feet. "Good work. That should do nicely. Tony?"

Bucky heard the quiet _snick_ of a carabiner clip behind him and did his best to just trust. To let himself believe they would catch him just as readily here as if he leapt off a high perch during a mission. He knew they would, given half a chance. Hell, sometimes they tried to even when it wasn't needed, when the team was out kicking ass. 

This was just... incredibly new.

The rings on the plate above and behind him rattled quietly and Steve's hands were suddenly at his waist, hauling him up off the floor by the harness he'd tied.

The move pulled a startled sound out of him that he would deny until his dying day and made Tony giggle. Steve let him flail and grab at broad shoulders to steady himself. It didn't take the two of them long to secure him to the four rings of the plate mounted to the ceiling (two anchor points attached to the waist of the harness at his back and two at his sides) and then carefully step back.

The sensation of hanging in a set of ropes was far from new. He'd been rappelling more times than he could count. But the context. Oh boy, the context was making it feel like something big and foreign.

Tony stepped up to him and raised his hands to put them on his jaw. "Hey," he said quietly, "eyes on me."

Forcing the weirdness aside, Bucky gave him a half-smile. "'m fine, Tony. Just. It's new."

Tony nodded, looking like he'd expected that answer, then went up on his toes long enough to kiss him thoroughly.

That was a damned good distraction, and Bucky let Tony have his way, sliding his hands into Tony's hair and adding a bit of bite to the kiss, just the way Tony liked it.

Tony was more than a little bit flushed when he pulled back, his lips bright red and shiny. He licked at them and grinned. "Oh, you're gonna get that right back, you know," he said, and Bucky knew that was a promise.

Steve shook his head to clear it, and Bucky was damned sure he'd been watching them with a dreamy expression. He'd done it before. "Come on, Tony," he put in, "get Buck secured, so we can get to the fun part."

Tony caught his eyes, and, though the question went unspoken, it was easy to see and understand. Was he ready for that or did he need a little more time to adjust?

Prodding at the idea for a moment before he answered, Bucky nodded. Neither of his lovers had drawn attention to the fact, but Bucky knew both of them were carrying a safety cutter somewhere on their person.

If something happened, they'd get him out.

"Go ahead," he said when Tony didn't move for another long moment. "Be nice to be stable and not swingin' freely in the breeze."

Steve snorted. "You're at our mercy for the next few hours; you'll swing if we want you to swing, unless you safeword," he pointed out.

Tony finally grabbed for the next length of rope and started anchoring the harness he'd tied to the rings of the plate on the floor. Four more points of contact, Bucky noted. That'd be plenty to keep him stable, even if Tony left a little bit of slack in the lines. He'd just have to be careful not to overbalance. 

Once he was done, Tony got back to his feet and eyed him. "You good?"

Bucky held out a hand to him, and when Tony took it, he pulled his lover in close. "You're worryin' a lot. I should be askin' you that."

Tony made a face, but accepted that. "Think what you want, but I'm not going to risk _not_ checking on you during the first seriously risky thing we've ever tried together."

Steve plastered himself to Tony, that time. "Sweetheart, you keep asking Bucky if he wants to stop. Is that because _you_ want to stop?"

Tony took a shuddering breath. "No, no I don't. This is one of the hottest things I've ever seen and we haven't even really started yet. But if anything goes wrong I'll--"

Steve swept Tony into his arms and just held him there for a while, shutting Tony up handily and calming him down. Bucky wanted very much to do the same, but he couldn't reach. 

This was exactly what he'd been hoping they could avoid.

"Tony," he said quietly, not sure what words could possibly express what he felt right then, but knowing he needed to back Steve up, "new an' weird ain't the same as bad. Have ya ever seen me do somethin' in bed that I didn't like and not speak up?"

Tony shook his head. "You can't make that argument. It's never really come up before."

Steve laughed. "Tony, that's because he spoke up before it got seriously uncomfortable. I remember a lot of times when he put in counter suggestions to what we were doing or thinking of trying if he didn't think it would be what he wanted. Don't you?"

Bucky nodded. "See? I can be subtle," he joked.

Giving him a once over from head to toe, Tony watched him carefully and thought about their statements. Bucky could see him think back over their relationship and suddenly realise what it meant that Bucky had very gently steered things away from certain acts and toward others. "Yeah, I guess you can. When you want."

Bucky shrugged. "Not usually worth the effort."

Steve set his teeth briefly at the nape of Tony's neck, getting a surprised jolt out of their smaller lover, then asked, "So are you calling a halt or not, Tony?"

Tony took a steadying breath, then shook his head. "As long as both of you are fine, we're green."

"Good." Steve released Tony and deftly plucked the mag cuffs out of Tony's hands so he could offer them to Bucky. "Here. Put them on and secure your hands at the small of your back, comfortably, when you're ready. Then the real fun begins. And it'll last a while, so I don't want you putting pressure on your wrists or shoulders."

Bucky couldn't tell if that sounded more like fun or some kind of torture, but either way he could feel himself start to respond to the idea. Biting at his lower lip, he took the cuffs and turned them over in his hands, learning them and where the latches were and how to secure them without pinching skin. One was padded inside, and the other wasn't, clearly identifying right and left, somewhat to Bucky's amusement. He took his time, letting his hindbrain get used to the idea, then put the right cuff on first, carefully snapping it closed.

He could feel the adrenaline rushing through him, making his breathing deeper and his heart pound, but it was strangely liberating to know that he was home, he was safe, and his lovers would go above and beyond to make sure he stayed in that mindset.

Swallowing hard, he put the other cuff on, feeling watched in the best kind of way, and then he could put it off no longer. Was he really going to go through with this? Give up all his control and let his lovers have their way with him while he was helplessly trussed up and unable to reciprocate?

Yes, he decided. If he didn't like it, they would stop.

Both Steve and Tony had told him repeatedly that they would, and he believed them.

Moving carefully, settling himself comfortably as Steve had demanded, he put his arms behind his back and let the cuffs link together with a click, his arms positioned so that he could wrap each hand around the opposite forearm above the cuff if he wanted.

Taking a hitching breath, he waited out his reflexive need to break free, something that had been beaten into him deeply enough that he couldn't get rid of it, and then caught Steve's eyes. "So what's the plan, then? You gonna tell me now that you got me all strung up?"

Steve shrugged. "First, you're gonna give yourself a minute to adjust. I know this isn't easy for you."

Tony nodded and stepped back up to him to run his hands all over Bucky's bared skin, caresses and warmth and comfort.

It helped a lot more than Bucky'd expected it might, and he felt himself gradually lose a lot of the tension in his muscles that he hadn't even consciously noticed.

"There you go," Tony said when he relaxed, "just like that. We want you to have fun and you can't do that when you're too on edge."

Bucky couldn't help trying to lean down and catch Tony's lips in another kiss. It was just about the only thing he _could_ do, trussed up as he was. Tony dodged though, stepping back with a smirk as Bucky pouted at him.

"Nu uh," Tony told him and Steve chuckled, watching them.

"My turn, Tony," Steve said firmly. "Everything else in place?"

"Should be, unless you've changed the plan," Tony replied and stepped away, though Bucky could see the reluctance writ large in his body language. Tony didn't want to move away from him.

Steve quickly distracted Bucky from that knowledge, though, with his next words. "I haven't. You know what to do."

"Steve. What is the plan?" He asked again, forcing his enunciation more precise to lend weight to his words and hoping for an answer this time.

Steve gave him a very self-satisfied look. "Remember when you said we could push you to your limits and see how many times we could make you come?"

Oh shit. Bucky jerked in the restraints and felt a moment of panic as he nearly sent himself tumbling. He cleared his throat in an attempt to sound less affected than he was. "I remember. Is that what you intend to do?"

Steve laughed, pleased. "Nope," he answered, apparently still not ready to talk but enjoying the fact that Bucky had seen through the attempt at misdirection. 

Or at least known him well enough to pursue the point.

Tony appeared at Steve's side, and what he was holding made Bucky doubt Steve's answer. "Not sure as I believe ya, Punk. Not when I'm sure you intend to stuff that vibrator in one of us, an' I'm pretty sure it's gonna be me."

Tony grinned. "Oh no, that was my idea. See, first, you're going to get a bit of stimulation and a show. Steve?"

Taking the vibe and the lube Tony had produced seemingly out of nowhere, Steve caught his eyes long enough to get Bucky to close his and nod.

Just the idea that he wouldn't be able to touch himself while his two lovers made time together right in front of him was enough to get him half hard. Knowing that there was a damned good chance Tony could control the toy remotely only made it worse. Or maybe better. Bucky wasn't sure.

Steve's warm hand landed on his hip above the underwear he still wore and his fingers caressed the skin there before he tore the ass of the underwear with a quick jerk of his hands. Bucky couldn't help the way he squirmed and his hands clenched around his forearms when the cool air of the room hit his skin. The abrupt movement set him swinging again briefly before Steve steadied him. 

He didn't even regret losing the underwear, and nevermind that it was one of the most comfortable pairs he owned. He could get more.

Tony joined Steve, handing Steve the lube and vibrator before he moved to stand in front of Bucky again. Tony's hands landed on his abs a moment later and trailed upward until he was running his hands up Bucky's neck, along his jaw, and into his hair.

Which was nice. Even nicer than usual, really. Bucky wasn't sure why, but it was probably because he couldn't touch, himself. 

He jumped when Steve's hand, now lubed and slippery, landed on his skin. It sent a shiver through him and he squirmed, not sure if he wanted more or not.

He could hear the smirk in Steve's voice when he asked, "When was the last time you let us open you up, Buck? It's been a while, hasn't it. You're twitchy as hell."

Tony picked up on Steve's plan immediately and joined in. "You know exactly that it's been a couple of weeks, Steve," he put in, "and I'm sure Bucky remembers how damned big your fingers are."

The reminder made Bucky bite at his lip. "Don't matter how big or small his fingers are, if he don't put 'em in me," he pointed out. 

"True," Steve acknowledged the point, and that was apparently his cue to stop teasing quite so much. He pushed a first finger in to the knuckle and Bucky couldn't stop himself from trying to get more and deeper, the movement leaving him swinging in the harness, any thought that he might have the leverage to hurry his lover along a mirage that faded like the illusion of water in the desert, and making Steve chuckle low in his chest. "You're already trying for more, Buck?"

"Y're a goddamn tease, Rogers," he gritted out in response, his focus on the fingers gently working him open and fighting his own habit of trying to push for too much too quickly. 

Tony did what he could to distract him, putting calloused hands on Bucky's jaw and tipping his head down until their eyes met. "You don't know how fucking hot it is to see you fighting to get more and being unable to," he said. "Is that why you love pinning me to the bed so much?"

Normally, Bucky would've shrugged, smirked at Tony, and refused to answer, but somehow being cuffed and suspended while Steve prepped him to take the damned toy pulled words out of him. 

"I got--" he started, and was forced to pause when Steve hit a sensitive spot deep inside him that made his breath hitch and made him realise Steve had somehow managed to get a third finger in him while he'd been focused on Tony. "I got some idea," he said simply. "Y're damned sexy, and feelin' ya fight for more is even better."

Tony watched him with a look on his face that clearly said he wanted to be doing a lot more than just talking, and Bucky belatedly realised that Tony himself was almost certainly acting under Steve's orders, too. "Sounds about right," he agreed after a long second, in which Steve pulled his fingers free and made Bucky try to get them right back.

Steve steadied him with his clean hand. "I don't think so," he said, very pleased with Bucky's reactions, and Tony took that as his cue to hand Steve a towel to clean his hand with.

Bucky didn't see what happened next, but it took Steve all of a few seconds to lube up the damned vibrator and start sliding it home. The feeling -- even with the thing turned off -- was enough to have Bucky squirming and swearing, wishing he had the leverage to move and pleading for his lovers to give him what he wanted. "Steve, Steve, c'mon, I need more than that."

Steve's hands smoothed over his skin, sending a shiver through him. "I know," Steve said with a smirk, plastering himself to Bucky's back and hooking his chin over Bucky's shoulder just because he could. "I know, Bucky, and we'll give you what you need, but it won't be right now."

He stepped away once he was finished speaking and caught Tony's attention. "It's decision time," he said, his voice quiet, though it was underlaid with a note of command. "You want to play in this body or your other one?"

Tony hesitated, and Bucky could tell he was torn. It was a well-established fact that Tony enjoyed himself in bed with them regardless of which skin he was wearing. 

What he asked made Steve rumble deep in his chest, pleased.

"Do I have to choose? What if my answer is 'both'?"

"Then," Steve told him, "you have to decide carefully when to make the switch, if you want to avoid getting come and lube on your suit."

Bucky couldn't help the slightly strangled sound he made at the thought of Tony messing up his armour. That sounded amazing. " 'F I get a vote," he put in, hearing and feeling the hoarseness in his own voice, "you'll let Steve make you come and then put on your suit."

Steve took advantage of Bucky's distraction to slide the vibrator home, making Bucky whine and fight for air. It felt somehow bigger and more intense than it ever had before. 

Tony's hands landed on his jaw again then slid down to smoothe over his shoulders and down his chest, soothing, and Tony went up on his toes to kiss him again.

Bucky threw himself into the touches, trying to pour his need and want into Tony. It seemed to work, too. Tony's hands started to wander, riling Bucky up even further, right before Steve pulled Tony back away from Bucky.

The move surprised Bucky, who hadn't felt Steve pull away from his back in his preoccupation with Tony. 

Both of them made disappointed sounds, and Steve shrugged. "Not yet. You wanted a show, Buck, you'll get one. Tony?"

Tony huffed at him. "Sure, but you'd better make it up to me. I was enjoying that kiss."

Steve wrapped himself around Tony, his arms going around Tony's waist, and Bucky watched as Tony relaxed back into the hold. Goddamn, but he wanted, no, _needed_ , to touch. Not having the ability to reach out for his lovers was fucking maddening, but it was also turning him on to an extent he hadn't expected. 

"Tony?" Steve asked for their lover's attention. 

Tony didn't bother to do more than acknowledge that he'd heard Steve. "Hmm?"

Steve didn't mind that. "Should we let Bucky direct? Let him tell me exactly how and where I should touch you?"

Tony bit at his lip. "Depends," he answered. "Would you listen to him? Or just use it to tease him some more?"

Steve looked up, catching Bucky's eyes, and smirked wickedly at him. "Probably a bit of both."

Turning to face Steve, Tony nipped at Steve's jaw, catching and holding the skin in his teeth briefly. "Then no. I know you're going to push us both to our limits if you can. You usually do, these days."

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Steve quipped, sliding his hands up under Tony's shirt and stripping it smoothly off when Tony raised his arms up in response.

"I wasn't," Tony replied with a shrug, returning the favour. 

Bucky was all for getting to see more bared skin, even knowing they wouldn't let him touch. "Oh my god," he grumbled, "quit stallin'. I know y'r tryin'a draw this out, but come on. Gimme somethin'."

Tony didn't hesitate. He reached out with his deft calloused hands and had Steve's jeans pooled around his ankles almost before Bucky'd finished speaking. "That's one request I don't mind fulfilling," he said with a smirk.

Steve stripped off his underwear -- his usual boring white boxers -- and then kicked both pieces of clothing off to one side, where no one would trip over them. Tony's pants followed. His underwear would've followed the same path, had he been wearing any.

Bucky tried to reach out to Tony, who was standing just about within arm's reach, without thinking, only to be brought up short.

Without another word, Tony produced the lube from somewhere and Bucky had to wonder where the fuck he'd found it because Tony sure as hell wasn't wearing anything with pockets right now.

"Well?" Tony demanded as he offered it to Steve, "Do you want to give or receive?"

Bucky barely noticed it when his eyes slid shut, but he forced them open again the moment he realised why the room was so dark. "Steve," he gritted out as the silence stretched, "ya gonna answer, Punk?"

Steve visibly made a decision, and laid himself out in their bed, looking like a goddamn buffet of muscle, skin, and hard cock. "Come give me what you've got," he challenged, making Tony's expression go predatory.

He didn't hurry through the prep, stretching Steve thoroughly, but he didn't linger either, and it was clear he was just as worked up as Bucky was, though he had rather more control left to him. 

After all the build up, the action felt like it came out of nowhere, sudden and electrifying. What seemed like mere seconds later, Tony was sliding carefully into Steve and when he finally bottomed out, braced on the palms of his outstretched hands, he didn't move until Steve's hands came up to grab at his hips and urge him into _doing something._

Those massive and very capable hands always made Tony look somehow delicate, though he was no such thing, but Bucky loved the visual and the reminder that Steve would do everything he could to make sure Tony was safe and warm.

"Y'r tryin' ta kill me with blue balls," Bucky decided aloud.

The statement made Steve sputter and laugh, which in turn made Tony swear and do his level best to fuck Steve through the mattress.

The pace Tony set was bordering on punishing right from the start, but Steve thrilled to it, loving every moment and making sure Tony knew it. "Oh, yeah, come on, just like that, Sweetheart," he managed to say in between breaths.

Tony didn't answer, but Bucky saw him flush pink and adjust the angle of his thrusts just so. Steve, sensitive as he was thanks to the serum running through his veins, threw his head back with a loud moan and his hands curled into tight fists around the sheets. He didn't last long, after that. Didn't want to, Bucky knew. Under a minute later, Steve was coming all over himself and pulling Tony after him. 

Tony, tired out by the act, let himself sprawl all over Steve's torso without bothering to pull out. The pair of them lay there, kissing and generally being sappy idiots while they caught their breaths. 

Bucky, suddenly reminded of how turned on he was now that he wasn't being distracted by the visuals and sound of his lovers enthusiastically going at it, couldn't help the way he squirmed, trying to get the vibe into a better, more satisfying position. He whined when he failed, and decided trying to get one of his lovers to help him out was worth a shot. "Steve, Steve, y'r the worst kinda tease," he said, plaintively. "Th' hell did ya put this toy in me for, if ya ain't gonna use it?"

Steve chuckled and stretched languidly, very pleased with himself, then prodded Tony into pulling out and cleaning up before he reached for a remote, and Bucky wasn't at all sure if that was a good thing or not. 

Then Steve switched on the toy, and Bucky groaned. He knew it was on one of the lowest settings -- he recognized the feel of its insistent buzz from the times he'd used it on Tony -- but damned if it wasn't sending visceral shudders all the way through him from his toes to his fingertips.

Steve watched him fight to move, sending himself swinging, then turned to Tony without a word. A glance was all it took to have Tony get himself to his feet and reach for his neoprene underwear. It covered about the same amount of skin that a moderately conservative bikini would, and Bucky privately thought it looked a bit silly on his currently very masculine form, but it protected the relevant bits of skin from the armour when his body shifted and let him avoid ruining his clothing when he chose to use it instead. 

Bucky, distracted as he was, missed the next few seconds of the action. Time seemed to blur and jump, Tony had put the suit on, and then Steve was issuing his next set of orders. "Tony? If you're up for it, I want to sketch the two of you together."

That made Bucky groan again, his eyes falling shut against his will, and he felt his cock twitch, fairly sure he knew what would happen next.

"I'm gonna need a little more detail," Tony replied slowly, sounding like he was thinking hard. "How do you want us posed?"

"I don't have any sketches of you with your mouth full of Bucky's cock yet," Steve told him, and Tony laughed.

"That can be arranged," Tony agreed, then started taking the suit back off.

Once the armour was stored away again, Tony gave him a long once over, and Bucky knew he had to look _wrecked_. He was fighting to keep his breathing halfway even and he felt the sweat gathering along his hairline. And in other less comfortable places.

Humming thoughtfully, Tony turned to Steve. "Want me to make him come?"

"Please," Bucky blurted out, knowing that Steve had the final say but needing to make himself heard. "'M so close, please."

With a shrug, Steve agreed, thank fuck. "He's been good. Go ahead. Just not right away. Give me a few minutes to work."

Bucky took a hitching breath. 

Not bothering to strip off his neoprene, Tony crossed the floor to stand in front of him and sink slowly to his knees with a smirk tugging at his lips.

Steve swore and grabbed for his sketchbook. "Hold that for a minute," he demanded.

Letting his head fall back briefly, Bucky scraped together what was left of his patience. There wasn't much of it, but he knew he'd need it for what was coming next, if he wanted to last more than a few seconds.

Not, he suspected, that Steve would be too upset if he went off the moment Tony did so much as put a hand on his dick. 

There would be at least one more round after this, if he was reading the situation correctly. 

He tuned back in when Steve spoke up again, turning the page in his sketchbook. "Alright, go ahead, Tony."

Tony wasted no time, licking at his upper lip and putting his hands on Bucky's hips to steady him and making Bucky tense, anticipation rushing through him. That made the toy shift and he hissed, swearing.

Leaning in to lick at the head of his cock, Tony waited out his instinctive attempt to thrust and caught his eyes. "You're so wet you're practically dripping," he commented, before he wrapped his lips around the head and started slowly sliding Bucky's cock deeper into his mouth.

The contrast of Tony's slightly chapped lips and the hot silky inside of his cheek was enough to have Bucky fighting for more and harder. "Oh, shit, Sweetheart, oh my god, I-- I ain't gonna-- oh fuck--"

Tony chuckled around him and bobbed his head, teasing at him with tongue and hints of teeth, and that was it. The last shreds of his control evaporated, and Bucky was coming so hard he thought he might turn himself inside out.

The room went dark.

He wasn't sure how long it had been before he managed to pry his eyes back open, prompted by a pair of hands on his jaw and Steve calling his name, sounding worried. "Buck? Come on back to us," he was saying, as Tony ran his hands all over any skin he could reach. 

He had to clear his throat twice before he could get any words out, and realised belatedly that the cuffs were gone and so was the toy, though he was still in the harness and off the ground. "I'm fine, Steve," he answered, his hands coming up to wrap around Steve's wrists. "Just tired. Holy shit. That was somethin'."

"Good?" Steve prompted him.

Bucky gave him a sardonic look. "You made me come so hard I passed out. It was good."

"You need a break?" Tony asked him, wrapping strong arms around his waist and staring up at him. "We can get you down for a bit so you can stretch your legs."

Bucky was tempted to say no, to suggest they just move on to the next round, because that had been pretty mind blowing, but he made himself stop and think it through. He did feel a bit thirsty, now that he let himself take stock properly. "That's not the worst idea. I could go for a glass of water."

Steve nodded, and hooked his hands into the sides of the harness around Bucky's hips. "Tony? You know what to do."

They had him back on his feet a few short seconds later, and then Steve had to steady him when he staggered on unexpectedly wobbly knees.

"Damn. That took more outta me than I thought," he muttered, which got Steve to sit him down on the bed, wrapping himself bodily around Bucky -- which was weirdly comforting right then for reasons Bucky couldn't pinpoint -- and Tony to grab for a bottle of water he'd stashed in their bathroom. He tossed it to Bucky, who caught it easily and cracked it open.

The cool water felt amazing on his throat, and he emptied half the bottle in one long pull. Taking a breath afterwards felt like coming up from a dive, and after that the rest of the bottle didn't last long.

Steve tucked his nose into the hair behind Bucky's ear, and Tony took that opportunity to get his own hands on bare skin. "You warm enough?" Tony asked him. 

Bucky considered that, then shrugged. "I'm fine, Sweetheart. Got you two to keep me warm. Are you?"

"You're the one who was just kept tied up and cuffed for upwards of half an hour," Tony shot back, more than a hint of awe and lust in his voice, making Steve try to stifle his amusement and fail.

There was a beat of silence, while Tony just sorta stared at Bucky like he wanted to devour him. Then Steve broke the moment. "The more relevant question, then, is: do you want to do it again for round two?" He asked.

Bucky considered that; on the one hand, it had been the worst kind of strain on his control. On the other... it had been damned satisfying. But he didn't think he could do it a second time. Not right then. "Minus the long tease, I'd consider it. But if you're gonna just deny me like that again, no."

"Once in a night is enough," Tony agreed immediately. "I have no problem with that stipulation."

Steve nodded, rubbing his nose against Bucky's skin and scalp. "That's fine with me."

Tony offered him another bottle of water, and got a shake of Bucky's head in response. He'd had his fill for the time being; no need to overdo it. "So what's your plan for the second round, then?" He asked Steve. 

"If I tell you, that'll ruin the surprise, Jerk." Steve quipped, looking unrepentant.

That was exactly what Bucky'd been expecting to hear, in any case. But at least they'd agreed not to tease him for another half hour. 

They stayed where they were, resting and touching, for another five minutes or so, before Steve decided he'd waited long enough for them to recover. He leaned in to start kissing his way up Tony's neck to his ear, and got a delightful shiver out of their now-feminine lover that Bucky felt clearly, where they were pressed together.

Following Steve's lead, he ran his right hand up Tony's side, enjoying the feel of soft, warm skin and getting another shiver out of Tony when his hand reached the bottom edge of the neoprene he still wore and trailed around toward his sternum. "It time for round two?" Bucky asked Steve.

"If you're up for it," Steve answered, without missing a trick as he caught Tony's ear between his teeth briefly. 

"I could be persuaded," Tony agreed, already sounding slightly breathless again.

Bucky adored their shared lover's responsiveness, his eagerness, the way he always clearly communicated that he wanted _them_. Stealing a proper kiss, he did his best to make Tony whine and press those lovely tits against him. God, that was one of his favourite things about Tony in this form. All of him was exquisite, but those tits. Round and full and ever so sensitive. And, better yet, Tony seemed to agree.

Steve thought Tony's ass was his best feature, in either body, and Bucky couldn't argue that it wasn't fantastic, but he just... no, this was simply better. The way he could get Tony to writhe and fight for more just by taking a nipple between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue and lips. The way Tony would whine and plead for more when he used his scruff to make the delicate skin red and sensitive. The way Tony would go out of his way to make sure Bucky got his fill of them.

"So how's this goin'ta work if you're hangin' me right back up?" He asked, as he worked his way up to Tony's throat and neck so he could catch Steve and kiss his other lover, too.

Steve happily accepted the touch and deepened the kiss pretty much immediately, very nearly distracting him too thoroughly to listen to Tony's response. 

"Well, if we put you back in the frame, Steve can hold me up and maybe we can get you both in me," he said, "Steve's tall enough."

Bucky couldn't help the way he groaned into the kiss at the thought, the mental image making him flush hot and starting to revv him right back up. He was suddenly excruciatingly aware that he was still in the harness he'd tied and that it wouldn't get in the way whatsoever if he did want to try fucking Tony in the air.

So that was why they'd told him to learn this one.

Breaking the kiss and dragging in a ragged breath, Bucky turned to Tony and blurted out what was running through his head. "Fuck, I love you. So much."

That got Tony to stare at him, dumbfounded, for a moment that stretched. Bucky could tell Tony didn't believe him. Not really. But now wasn't the moment to deal with Tony's damned insecurity and self-worth issues.

Steve chuckled at them both. "Well?" He prompted them, getting Tony moving again.

Shaking his head to clear it, Tony refocused. "Right. Come on. On your feet, Bucky. Steve, help me get him back up there."

Even knowing that they wouldn't be teasing him like they just had, Bucky felt a shiver of apprehension go through him, the association of hanging there helplessly and the teasing almost too strong to shake. He knew he'd need to counter that association with a new one to weaken it, but everything in him was screaming that he'd be teased and tormented again, albeit lovingly and with an amazing ending.

Tony's hand, easily identifiable by its callouses, landed on his jaw, startling him into reopening his eyes and wondering when he'd let them fall shut. "In your own time," he said quietly.

Letting Bucky move at his own pace, just as they had in the first round.

Squaring his shoulders and trying to force the sudden tension back out of them, he offered Tony a half smile. "It ain't easy," he offered, and Tony's fingertips started tracing out his features.

"I know," Tony answered in kind. "I remember how it was, the first time I tried. Almost ended the scene right there and then, even though I wanted more. And you can. If you need to."

And, Bucky realised, that was almost exactly what he felt right then. "I..."

Steve's arms wrapped around him from behind, making him jump and very nearly throw a punch. He hadn't heard Steve approach him, and hadn't been prepared for the touch. At least it was Steve. He'd understand. Might not like it, but he'd understand. "Damn it, Steve," he grumbled as he relaxed again. "You know better than to sneak up on me."

"Sorry. Thought you knew I was there." Steve squeezed him a little, offering comfort that Bucky hadn't realised he needed until it was handed to him.

Relaxing against Steve, he let his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder before he met Tony's eyes and answered him. "It's kinda eerie how well you just summarised what I feel, Sweetheart."

"We don't have to continue the scene to keep having our fun," Steve pointed out, making Tony snort. 

"I thought that was obvious," he put in, bringing his hands up to bury them in Bucky's hair, where they scratched at his scalp and sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. 

Swallowing, Bucky scraped together the words to answer. They were waiting on a decision from him. "Can we... on the bed, then?"

"Of course, Buck," Steve agreed immediately. "Do you need out of the harness, too?"

Rather more relieved than he felt he should've been, logically, Bucky shrugged. "Nah, it's not botherin' me. If you like seein' it there, we can leave it on a bit longer."

Tony smirked at him, relaxing too, now that he knew Bucky was fine. "It is hot as hell to see you wrapped up in ropes. Steve was definitely right about that. Maybe, if you're up for it, next time we'll do something a little more decorative?"

Letting them wrap him up and gift wrap him for themselves was no huge hardship, Bucky decided. "We'll talk it over. Later. Right now, I wanna get my hands an' mouth on ya, Sweetheart."

After their discussion and the surprising levels of anxiety that had gone with it, he wasn't nearly as revved up as he had been, beforehand, but he could remedy that pretty easily.

Steve cleared his throat. "Thought you were gonna let us push your limits, tonight, Buck."

"Thought we already did," he shot back.

Brought up short, Steve thought that over, then got Bucky standing on his own and peeled himself off of Bucky's back. "Guess you got a point, Jerk," he conceded. "Alright. On the bed, Tony. And take off the underwear."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Scene's over, remember?" He teased. "I'm not following orders without question anymore."

And damned if that wasn't hot to think about. His guess had been right on the money. Bucky brought his hands up to ‘help' Tony peel off the neoprene, and ducked his head to trail lips and tongue along the newly revealed skin. "Would ya follow mine, though, Sweetheart?" He asked, glancing up to catch Tony's eyes and watch them go wide and dark.

"That's something we need to discuss a bit, first," Tony answered, obliquely saying yes, and Bucky grinned, thinking about all the wonderful things that could entail.

Steve made a turned on sound, and bit at his lip. "We are _definitely_ talking about that, later."

Giving them both a bemused look, Tony tossed the neoprene top through the master bathroom door to land on the floor with a quiet slap. The bottom followed, and then he was turning and taking the few short steps over to the edge of their bed, letting his hips sway.

Bucky couldn't tear his eyes away, the movement enticing and bordering on hypnotic. The way Tony moved was so fucking sexy. Graceful and smooth as a dancer, no matter what he was doing, and it genuinely astonished Bucky sometimes that Tony would so much as give them the time of day. He was _amazing_.

Suddenly needing to show Tony just how amazing he was, Bucky gave Tony just enough time to perch on the edge of the mattress and turn to look at them, expectantly.

Feeling the predatory smirk tug at his lips, Bucky pounced, utterly unable -- and unwilling -- to resist.

He and Steve spent the next hour and a half or so wearing Tony, and then each other, out. It was an amazing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Reduced Shakespeare Company playlist on YouTube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL64D2E138929EE6E9
> 
> [2]   
> Link to rappelling harness: https://www.instructables.com/id/How-to-Tie-a-Swiss-Seat/  
> NSFW link to rope bondage adaptation: https://crash-restraint.com/ties/129
> 
> [3] There are, of course a looooot of things that can potentially go wrong during rope play. I'm not going to go into all the details and write a treatise about it here, but I will link one of the things I found really interesting and didn't know was a thing until I started doing the research for this chapter: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suspension_trauma


	3. [Steve POV] - Video Killed the Radio Star

It had been a rough couple of weeks, and all Steve wanted right then was a shower and some time alone with his lovers. Maybe at the same time.

He and Bucky had spent the last fourteen days tracking a HYDRA cell through the wilds of northern Russia, whittling their enemies down as they pursued the group and -- once they'd eventually cornered the group of scientists and their escort -- relieved them of the intel they'd been carrying, before handing them over to SHIELD. Steve knew it had taken quite a lot of delicate negotiation for them to be allowed to even enter the country, so he and Bucky had made sure there had been no contact at all with any civilians.

That had been easier said than done at times, though.

And now, two full days later, they were finally back stateside and done with Fury's debrief.

Bucky had been visibly fighting not to just stand up and leave towards the end, so thoroughly tired of the whole affair that his irritation was starting the get the better of his good behaviour. Good behaviour, which, it had to be said, was mostly due to Steve's presence at his side.

The moment they were off SHIELD's main campus outside of Washington DC, their phones -- which Tony had insisted they keep with them and occasionally taken advantage of to send them what he called sexts -- went off simultaneously. And that was Tony's ringtone.

Bucky reached for his phone while Steve hesitated, not sure he wanted to risk opening a sext in public.

When Bucky made an intrigued sound, Steve glanced over at his lover's phone's screen. Just some text. Alright. That he could handle.

Probably.

He stepped in close and read it on Bucky's phone, not bothering to get out his own. It was bound to be the same message, anyway.

 _Click the link when you're not in public. Unless you're into that sort of thing._ He read.

Bucky caught his eyes, a beat later. "On the jet?" He asked.

"Sure, on the jet," Steve accepted the suggestion, very curious to see what Tony had up his sleeve, this time; Tony hadn't sent them video before, though some of the sexts had been damned explicit and so hot that they'd led to him having sex with Bucky almost on the spot. "Got your fancy little gadget handy?"

Bucky simply held it up with a smirk. A near-carbon copy of their mission-ready comms, it was a highly encrypted connection directly to their phone's audio. With the miniaturised headset connected to the phone, all sound was routed over it, rather than the phone's speakers.

Tony had given it to them with instructions to call him once in a while. They'd used the earbuds for that purpose exactly twice, both times near the beginning of their extended mission. Afterwards they simply hadn't had a good opportunity to.

But the encrypted connection would be perfect for this.

Giving his lover a nod, Steve turned and headed straight for SHIELD's hangar bay, so that they could commandeer a jet and a pilot for their trip to New York. Once they were in the air, it would take about half an hour for them to get back to the Tower.

That ought to be just enough time for them to watch whatever Tony had prepared for them, and then calm themselves down enough not to embarrass themselves in front of the pilot once they disembarked.

About ten minutes later they were settling into their seats in the back as their pilot did the pre-flight checks.

They waited impatiently for the jet to rise up into the air, and when it finally did, they both reached for their earbuds and Steve watched, on tenterhooks, as Bucky clicked the link.

What they got, then, holy hell.

What they got was a hell of a lot more than Steve had expected. He'd thought Tony might have pre-recorded something for them. He'd thought it might be something relatively simple but kinky, like the sexts had been.

"Hello boys," Tony said, grinning into the camera and making sure they knew this was happening in real time, by pointing it out, "I hope you don't have anywhere in particular to be, so that I can entertain you like this, for a while. Of course, the show would be better in person, but I guess my vastly superior version of Skype will do. Luckily for you, I have some free time and access to a virtually unhackable connection to you both. It's been too damn long since I've had you here with me, and I need a bit of relief." Tony paused for a beat, looking like he was considering not saying whatever else he was about to, then added, "Oh, and this isn't just a recording I've kept saved up, by the way. It's live."

Bucky hadn't been able to stifle his groan, thick with shock and lust, on hearing those words. Steve couldn't disagree, either, though he did know they needed to stay quiet so that the pilot wouldn't cotton on to what they were up to.

Shushing his lover, and dropping a kiss on Bucky's lips, he settled in closer, leaning against Bucky's shoulder. "Keep it down, Buck."

"You shut up, Steve," Bucky grumbled back.

His voice held no heat, though, so Steve let it go, wrapping an arm around Bucky's waist instead and pulling him close. Bucky went willingly.

"Now that you boys have gotten over your inevitable surprise," Tony went on, apparently knowing them well enough to anticipate their reactions perfectly -- which, Steve realised a bit belatedly, was something of a turn on for him -- then grabbed Steve's attention thoroughly once more with his next words, "we can get to the fun part of this exercise."

"I'm gonna wreck his ass the moment we're home," Bucky muttered quietly. "Th' damned tease."

Steve chuckled. "Just enjoy the show for now," he suggested. "This is gonna be _good_ , I can just feel it."

On the phone's screen, Tony winked at them and stripped down to reveal he was already in his neoprene underthings.

"Okay," Bucky conceded, "you're probably right about this bein' worth watchin'."

It took him about fifteen seconds to put on his suit, wait out the way his body shifted, and then strip it back off again. The sight of Tony's curves made Steve's mouth go dry -- as it often did when he was paying attention -- because he knew Tony had every intention of taking full advantage of them to tease him and Bucky.

"So I had this idea," Tony told them conversationally and started walking, moving out of their bedroom and walking the short distance across their shared suite to the room they kept their gear in. "I got lonely and my hand wasn't cutting it. My toys were getting unsatisfying. It just isn't the same, getting myself off without having at least one of you two around to lend me a finger or three."

Steve swallowed around the way his throat tried to go tight and felt himself go half hard.

Bucky hissed a string of vehement curses under his breath, then said quietly, "Steve, I'm gonna lick him until he cries."

Steve just nodded. "I'll help."

Tony smirked into the camera and went on after a beat. "So, I thought, why not find a way to at least let myself imagine you were here? And what better way to do that than by finding something of yours? Maybe something I can have on me when I make myself come?"

It was Steve's turn to swear, as the pieces fell into place. "Bucky--" he started, then had to clear his throat, "I hope you're okay with sacrificing those old HYDRA uniform pants to a good cause."

"Huh?" Bucky turned to him in surprise, and missed the moment Tony opened the locker Bucky kept the unused gear in and started pulling it out, piece by piece. It had sat there for more than a year without seeing the field -- albeit for a very good reason -- and was correspondingly stiff, The heavily reinforced fabric reluctant to come out of its folds. 

Steve didn't bother looking away from the phone, watching Tony pile the gear neatly next to the locker, so that he'd be able to just scoop it up into his arms once he'd assembled everything.

When Bucky looked back down at the small screen, he went tense, instantly recognising the things he'd last worn when he'd fought Steve in DC, back before he'd finally escaped the hold HYDRA had had on him. "Tony, what-- That-- Oh my god," he stuttered.

"I know you're not a fan of the memories attached to this stuff," Tony said, looking right into the camera and seeming to meet their eyes, "but it looks hot as hell on you, and it's here. Let's attach some better memories to it."

Bucky bit at his lip, still visibly conflicted, but Steve knew him well enough to see that Bucky's lust was winning out over any lingering wish to have Tony put it back in the locker.

"You alright with this, Buck? You don't have to watch it," Steve pointed out, carefully keeping his voice neutral.

All but growling at him in his annoyance, Bucky shot back. "You kiddin'? I might hate those memories, but I'll be damned if I call a halt to this."

By the time they'd gotten that out of the way, Tony had gotten back into their bedroom and was starting to pull the gear on over the neoprene he was still wearing.

Bucky made a slightly pained sound, his right hand clenching around a fistful of Steve's uniform as Tony pulled the heavy pants up over his hips and and carefully tightened the various snaps and fastenings so that they wouldn't just fall right back off him.

"That might be the hottest thing he's put on for us so far," Steve admitted, and got a surprised look out of Bucky. "What? I gotta agree with Tony on this one. You might hate that getup, but it made you look fucking amazing."

The statement got him a fierce kiss that left them leaning against one another and trying to steady their breathing. Steve pulled back out of the touch and let their foreheads rest together for a moment.

Bucky nudged him into sitting back up, then reached down to adjust himself in his pants. Steve snickered at him, then dropped another peck of a kiss on Bucky's cheekbone, before he did the same.

In the minute or so that they hadn't been paying attention, Tony had added the single-sleeved jacket, Bucky's old weapons harnesses, and a few of his knives. When Steve looked back down, Tony was unsheathing them and testing their edges. "Hm," he hummed thoughtfully, "you always were good at keeping your gear maintained, Bucky. Much more so than Steve. These might've been sitting here for a year, but they're still perfectly sharp."

Bucky took a hitching breath. "Shit. I think I might have a thing for Tony in leather and armed."

Nodding wordlessly, Steve pulled Bucky a little tighter against him. "He's perfect."

"Is a competence kink a thing?" Bucky wondered out loud as they watched Tony took the three steps backwards toward their bed, still toying with Bucky's knife, though he kept his voice pitched so that it didn't carry past Steve's ears. 

Steve huffed at him, not bothering to resist the smile tugging at his lips. "Probably. Just about anything can be a kink, if you believe the internet."

It was obvious to anyone at all familiar with tactical gear that what Tony was wearing didn't fit properly, but that didn't matter one whit to Steve right then. The visual impact was fantastic.

Tony finally resheathed the knife with a deft flick of his wrist and smoothed his hands over the leather and Kevlar of the jacket, pressing it against his skin. "Mmm, I wish it was your hands touching me right now, Bucky," he said, his voice going low and inviting.

Steve heard the mechanical whirr as Bucky's metal hand clenched around the edge of his seat.

"Or yours, Steve. I wish it was one or both of you working me up like this. It wouldn't take much. It's been more than two weeks and I need you." 

Bucky tried half-successfully to stifle a moan. "Steve, you don't think he's gonna keep this up all the way to New York, do you?"

"I think that's exactly what he means to do," Steve replied, sure he was correct. "You know as well as I do that he's been keeping tabs on the locations of our phones. He said he was going to and we both agreed to let him."

Before Bucky could find the words to respond to that, Tony recaptured their attention. "I guess a toy will have to do for today," he said, and started rummaging in his chest of sex paraphernalia. He came up with his favourite vibrator and one of the dildos he claimed felt _nearly_ as satisfying as one of their cocks. Then he eyed the dildo and put it back away. "You know, at first I couldn't decide whether to just take the pants back off and use the dildo or leave them on and make myself come with the vibe, but on reflection, I think I like the idea of ruining these pants better."

Bucky's eyes fell shut and he pulled a hissing breath in through his teeth. "Shit, Steve, 'f he makes me come in my pants, I ain't gonna be held responsible for what I do afterward."

Chuckling at his lover even as he shared the sentiment and dropping a kiss on the point of Bucky's cheekbone, Steve accepted that without arguing. "Just don't break any laws or cause any property damage."

Arranging himself carefully on their bed, Tony squirmed around to find a halfway comfortable position and bit at his lip as he stared up into the camera once more. Once he was satisfied that he'd found the optimal position, he ran his hands down over the front of the jacket once more. "You know, I probably should've taken off the neoprene first," he commented, then got back up to do just that, peeling the tactical pants down off his legs, then the neoprene, and then putting the pants right back on, against his bare skin. "Oh, that feels... interesting. Rubs against my clit in some very nice ways."

Bucky shut his eyes tightly, and Steve heard him start muttering in Russian. Counting backwards, if he was any judge.

Steve didn't bother trying to resist. He reached down with his free hand and pressed the heel against the somewhat obscene bulge his cock was making in his uniform pants. "Hey, Buck," he asked quietly, "I got an idea."

Bucky cleared his throat before he spoke, though he didn't look away from the screen of his phone this time. "Yeah? What's that?"

Steve didn't look away either. Tony arranged himself on their bed again and picked up the vibrator, starting to tease himself with it through the pants.

"We've had sex with Tony while he was in his armour. This... I kinda want to try wrecking him while he's wearing that getup of yours and I'm still in mine. Just walk in the bedroom door and fuck him to within an inch of his life."

"Fuck, Steve, that sounds incredible." Bucky pulled him in for another deep kiss, about as far as they could get away with going right there on the jet. They were as good as in public, and that knowledge was making this better, somehow. Steve wasn't sure when he'd picked up a taste for that kind of thrill, but he liked it probably more than he should, considering the level of media attention they and Tony got.

Tony moaned quietly in their ears, for all the world as though he was watching them make out, and then made Steve flush hot with his next move. "Damn it, it's not _enough_ ," he said on a sigh, and then the rasp of a zipper made Steve pull back out of the kiss in a hurry. He didn't want to miss this.

Bucky panted in his ear, slightly short of breath, now, but very much on board with what was about to happen.

"Go on, Tony," he said quietly, encouraging their lover, as though Tony could hear them. "Show us how hot you get just thinking of us."

Steve felt his grip on Bucky go tight when Tony shimmied his hips and pushed the pants down just far enough that he could shove the vibrator through the fly. When it touched his clit, without the muffling effect of the pants to make the vibrations that much less intense, Tony moaned loudly. "Shit, oh god, that's good," he gritted out. "Ohhh, yes, mmm, that's closer to what I wanted. This is almost like being wrapped up in your arms, Bucky."

Their pilot's voice came over the jet's intercom, briefly breaking the spell they were under. "We'll be landing on Stark Tower's helipad in approximately five minutes."

Steve answered, knowing Bucky wouldn't want to. He reached over to press the 'send' button on the intercom, and spoke up, carefully keeping his voice level. "Copy that. Thanks for the lift."

Drawing a deep breath, Bucky attempted to steady himself. "Thank fuck," he muttered, "much longer an' I might've been tempted to just grab for a 'chute an' jump."

"I know what you mean, but the jet is faster," Steve answered him, looking back down at the screen just in time to see and hear Tony come. His face screwed up with the force of it, and his back arched as his toes curled.

Bucky jerked in Steve's arm, and whined, and for a moment Steve thought his lover actually _had_ come in his pants, just from watching Tony over the phone.

They watched as Tony slowly relaxed onto the mattress, panting for air. "Shit, that was a good one," he commented, as he shut off the vibrator and let his hand fall to the mattress beside his hip. "The afterglow would be better if you would get here and join me, though." He blew the camera a kiss, and the feed cut off.

And there was the confirmation that he'd been tracking them that Steve hadn't strictly needed.

It really was for the best that their pilot didn't expect them to hang around and say goodbye. Steve just knew he wouldn't have been able to deal with that, as worked up as he was. Hell, just getting out of his seat was going to be a trial, with the way his uniform pants were going to be chafing him.

"Join him," Bucky muttered as he continued to stare down at his dark phone screen, fixedly. "He won't know what hit him."

Laughing at his lover's intensity, Steve let his hand slide up and into Bucky's hair. "I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he wants, Buck."

"Then we better deliver." Bucky's eyes were dark and the set of his jaw said he would blow right past anything between him and his goal, which, right then, was driving Tony to utter distraction.

Steve couldn't help finding that incredibly attractive, and leaned in to tell Bucky just that as the jet started descending for a landing. "It's hot as hell when you get that look in your eyes, Buck. Focused and determined, and with a single objective in mind."

The jet's wheels hit the helipad, then, getting Bucky out of having to come up with a reply. Without a word, Bucky was moving, hitting the switch to open the jet's hatch with a bit more strength than was strictly necessary, but he managed to control himself enough not to break it.

Steve followed him, offering the pilot a wave once they were both clear.

The jet took off again, lifting gracefully up into the air as they hurried over to the doors that would grant them entrance to the penthouse.

As the doors slid open for them, JARVIS smoothing the way for them, it occurred to Steve that Bucky was still holding his phone tightly in his right hand, and Steve couldn't help but wonder if he'd forgotten it was there.

He didn't bother pointing it out. The mood he was in, Bucky wouldn't give a damn about the phone, and was just as likely to throw it at Steve to make it his problem as put it away.

All in all, it took them about thirty seconds to get from the jet to their bedroom door, where Bucky paused to take another deep breath. Steve put a hand on his lover's shoulder then stepped past him and shoved the door open, catching Tony's eyes when they jumped up to meet his. "I hope you're prepared for the consequences of what you did today," he said, hearing Bucky's combat boots thump to the floor behind him.

Tony smirked up at him, shamelessly reaching down to grind the crotch of his borrowed pants against his cunt, rubbing his escapades and satisfaction right in their faces.

Bucky picked that moment to shove past him, phone and earbud nowhere in sight and already stripped bare down to his pants, so he could prowl over to the bed to stand beside it and hold Tony's eyes.

Any lesser man would've hesitated in the face of that intense expression.

Not Tony. Tony just reached out to Bucky with a smile, inviting. "Missed you." 

In that moment, Steve knew he had to make his move, or let Bucky have the first go at Tony. He hesitated, finding both ideas appealing, and lost the initiative. Bucky growled something indistinct and deftly scooped Tony into his arms as he let himself tumble onto the bed.

Tony made a startled sound, a bitten off yelp, then laughed, enjoying himself. "Well hello, Soldier," he teased, grinding his hips up against Bucky's hard cock. "Is that for me?"

"Y'r damned right, it is," Bucky told him, and ran his hands almost reverently over Tony, who was still wearing Bucky's old gear. "What in th' world possessed ya to want this?" he asked, hooking a finger in the weapons harness and tugging at it.

Tony shrugged. "Like I said. You made it look fucking hot, in the footage I managed to hack," he replied.

Didn't seem to matter that he'd heard it from both of them before, that was the moment it seemed to finally register on Bucky, what had been said. "Well, I think it looks a hell'uva lot better on you, Sweetheart."

Steve cleared his throat. "Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah?" Bucky didn't look away from Tony.

Steve took his chance. "Still want to lick Tony until he cries?"

Tony jerked in Bucky's arms with a whine. "That sounds like torture," he pointed out, expression a bit mulish.

Bucky smirked, though, and turned to give Steve some of his attention. "Go on. You got a plan, don't'cha."

"I want to have him while he's still wearing that gear and I'm in mine. Let me get in him, and then I'll hold him steady while you enjoy yourselves," Steve offered, pretty sure that would be something both of them would go for.

Tony stared at him for a beat, then swore. "Fuck, that's a hot mental image. You have the best ideas, Steve. Come here."

Bucky didn't want to let go of Tony, that much was obvious. But he did let Tony roll over and reach for the box of condoms they kept handy. When Tony turned to Steve, waving a foil packet at him, Bucky spoke up again. "Hey, Cap," he said, very deliberately drawing Tony's attention to the costume Steve was still wearing, "Think we could persuade Tony to take us both at the same time after I make him come with my mouth?"

Tony's breath hitched audibly, and he openly stared at Bucky. "Jesus. You're a kinky little shit. I knew there were secrets you were still keeping."

"Ain't a secret anymore, is it?" Bucky riposted.

"I have no problem letting you fuck my mouth while Steve gets the other end of me," Tony offered. "Anything else will take a lot more prep than I think you're willing to do right now. Maybe next round."

It was kind of amazing that Bucky was being as patient as he was, right now, actually, Steve had to concede. Having Tony in his arms had to be helping.

"'S that somethin' you want, Sweetheart?" Bucky asked lazily, grinding down against Tony and making him groan. 

Steve felt his control snap, and he started moving. "You two can work that out anytime you want, but I'm done waiting," he declared, carefully shouldering Bucky out of the way and picking Tony up off the bed.

The move got Tony to make another surprised sound, not expecting the move, and flail around for something to hold onto before he got his arms around Steve's neck. "A little warning would've been nice," he scolded Steve.

Bucky shook his head at them and stood. He caught Steve's eyes, then grinned. "Think you can do it just like this?" He asked, challenge in his eyes and voice.

Tony scoffed. "Sex standing? Sure. If you make me come? Nah. He'll end up on his knees, and I'll be on the floor."

"I'd catch ya first, Sweetheart," Bucky disagreed, and Steve decided to take the implied bet.

"Sure, we'll try it, then, Jerk," he picked up the verbal gauntlet, "as long as Tony's up for it."

Bucky only waited long enough to see Tony nod, then started working the come-stained pants down off Tony's hips just far enough that they would have access to Tony's cunt, and followed that up by undoing the front of Steve's uniform.

The feeling of the rough uniform fabric sliding against his skin made Steve bite his lip, and then Bucky had gotten his cock out. He didn't hesitate, ducking his head to give Steve a lick. The brief wet touch made his hips jerk and he let his head fall forward with a hiss until he had his nose buried in Tony's curls. Then Bucky backed off and started sliding the rubber on him. 

"Go on, then, Steve," he gave Steve's pride another jab, "show us what'cha got."

It took every ounce of self-restraint he had not to just slam himself home and make himself come. He turned Tony until they were back to chest, Tony's knees hooked over Steve's arm and spread wide. Carefully freeing one hand, he reached around Tony to make sure they were lined up properly and grip himself tightly enough that he wouldn't go off the moment he was inside Tony. Taking a breath to steady himself before he lowered Tony onto his cock, Steve fought to keep his knees steady as he was wrapped in a hot, silky, slice of heaven.

Just being sheathed in his lover was amazing after the long tease they'd endured on their flight home. "Shit, Tony," he gritted out as he made tiny hitching movements, "you feel so hot and wet, wrapped around me like you're hungry for it."

Tony hummed, enjoying having him buried deep, and shifted his hips, taking advantage of the little bit of leverage he had. "You know what'd feel better? If you moved."

Bucky picked that moment to make his presence known again, kneeling at Steve's feet, he reached up to put his hands on Tony's hips, tilting them just so, so that he'd have enough space to do as he'd promised and eat Tony out. 

Steve knew the moment Bucky started teasing Tony, because Tony tensed up with a squeak and tightened up around him almost convulsively. Steve swore. "Fuck, Tony, oh, that's amazing. Bucky, just like that, that's perfect."

Careful not to break Bucky's rhythm, Steve took advantage of Tony's position, helplessly pinned between them and straining for more, to start moving, as Tony had demanded. He made short thrusts that had little force behind them, slowly pulling out, then grinding against Tony's sensitive spots as he pushed back in.

Time seemed to stretch, then, smearing into one long moment, as they moved together. It felt like an endless plateau, stretching out in front of him, as Tony did his damnedest to get what he wanted, and was kept from it by him and by Bucky.

And then Bucky broke the moment wide open, bringing his metal hand up to press at the sensitive skin between Tony's cunt and ass, making him writhe for a moment, and then come with a breathless whine that sounded vaguely like Bucky's name. 

The tight, hot clench pulled Steve right over the edge after Tony with a grunt, and he staggered. Might've gone down to one knee, if Bucky hadn't reached out and steadied him. It took him a few seconds to properly find his footing again, suddenly feeling like he'd been wrung utterly dry.

He slowly lifted Tony up, pulling out, and then stepped away so Bucky could get back to his feet. Tony made a plaintive sound when Steve's cock slipped free, but Bucky smoothly took his place.

Tony was lifted out of Steve's arms, and Bucky tumbled their lover onto the bed, draping himself over Tony and getting a surprised giggle out of him.

Twining his arms around Bucky's neck and playing with Bucky's hair, Tony waited until he had Bucky's attention fully before he spoke again. "Come on, I want you in me five minutes ago. You two had each other to stay warm. Do you have any idea how hard it was to sleep without you around?"

Bucky just nodded and tore open a rubber. "We missed you too, Sugar. It was just the two'a us, sure, but we barely had any downtime. 'S been almost as long for us."

Steve forced himself into motion, then, taking himself into their shared bathroom to clean himself up. After he'd finished stripping down and rinsed himself off in the shower, feeling miles better, he rejoined his two lovers in the bedroom, sidling up to Bucky as he did his best to put Tony through the mattress, and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Bucky hadn't bothered to strip Tony out of any of the gear, simply folded him nearly in half and buried himself to the hilt.

Tony's eyes opened briefly when Steve's hand landed on his bare arm, then slid shut again as Bucky leaned down to latch onto a nipple with his mouth. His left hand was teasing at the other, and Tony was letting out short cut off moans on every thrust, his hands tightly clenched around fistfuls of the sheets as Bucky drove him higher and higher.

Following an impish impulse, Steve slid down the lengths of their bodies until he could get his hands and mouth on the skin of Bucky's inner thighs, catching the skin between his teeth and making Bucky's movements falter. Bucky choked on his next breath and collapsed down onto his elbows, his head falling to rest on Tony's collarbone, briefly overwhelmed. "Shit, Steve," he gritted out.

Enjoying the way Bucky responded to him, Steve moved to a new point, higher on Bucky's leg and set his teeth again. That made a shudder run through Bucky, and his hips jerked as he came with a groan. Tony made a plaintive sound, not satisfied yet, and Bucky leaned down to nuzzle at him as Steve started kissing his way up the line of Bucky's spine. "Don't worry, Sweetheart," he told Tony as Steve leaned in to nip at his ear, "We'll make sure you're feelin' good."

Steve nodded, his nose rubbing against Bucky's neck just behind his ear. "Damn right, we will. You still want to lick Tony until he cries, Buck?"

"Hm," Bucky considered that, not pulling out yet. "After he made us just watch him have fun and forced us to sit around with our uniforms chafing our dicks, I'm not sure we ought to reward him," he answered.

"Torturing me isn't a reward," Tony pointed out, squirming and trying to tempt them into giving him what he wanted. Apparently having Bucky stay inside him, still buried deep, wasn't enough for Tony, now that he'd stopped moving. 

"It is if you like it," Bucky retorted, his hands running over the front of the open tactical jacket, trailing them along the heavy duty zipper and fasteners. 

"I'm with Bucky on this one," Steve told Tony, then turned to Bucky. "If you want, we can pin him down and put that dildo in him. The one he was teasing us with at the beginning of his video. Make him come with it a few times, and then take him again ourselves afterwards."

Bucky considered that, making Tony whine and squirm some more, then shook his head and slowly pulled out so he could dispose of the condom. "Nah, we'll use the vibrator. I'm not sure I c'n wait long enough to do that with the dildo. Got me all worked up with that video, an' I 'bout burned my patience already."

That didn't really surprise Steve, much. "We could trade off?" He offered. "Give Tony a break now and then."

Tony took the opportunity to stretch out and straighten his legs. Steve helped him, and then pulled their lover close. The feeling of the tactical gear against his bare skin wasn't overly comfortable, the material battle-scarred and roughed up in a variety of places, but he didn't care. 

"Fuck," Tony swore, one the meaning of the words sank in, "oh shit, I'm going to be too sore to sit up tomorrow, aren't I?"

Bucky chuckled, the sound dark and promising. "Now's the time to say no, if you don't like this plan," he answered, rejoining them on the bed and pushing into the touches Tony immediately started giving him.

"I like it," Tony said as his hands buried themselves in Bucky's hair, and Bucky's eyes fell shut, briefly as Tony kept talking. "But I'm not sure I can take that, right now. I've already come twice, and you left me hanging just now."

That put a wonderfully predatory look on Bucky's face, and he turned to Steve to ask, "Should we put the vibrator in 'im and get 'im dressed again, so we can eat? Leave it in 'im th' whole time, an' let him wonder if we'll turn it on? Let him rest up a little while we feed and water him and tease him?" 

The mental image made Steve bite at his lip hard, and draw a breath that hitched halfway through, because holy hell was that an amazing plan. "Who'd have the remote?" He asked, not giving a damn what the answer was, but knowing Tony would.

"Me," Bucky said firmly. "But I might let you borrow it now and then."

"I can't decide if I'm more turned on or frustrated right now," Tony declared, when Bucky finished.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Steve put in, watching Tony squirm some more, "but I think it would be hot to be able to hold him while he fights to keep enough control to eat his dinner and we try to make him come in those pants again."

Bucky's eyes went wide. "I didn't know I wanted that until ya said it. Shit, Steve, let's do it." 

Tony groaned and let his head fall back onto the mattress as Bucky stood and started to hunt down the toy and its remote. "God damn it," he grumbled, and sighed. "You're going to tease me for half an hour, aren't you."

It wasn't a question, but Steve answered anyway. "It's only fair," he pointed out, "and you knew that kind of revenge might be in the cards when you did it."

"Or ya should'a," Bucky agreed, coming up with the toy and remote at last and then seating himself on the edge of the mattress. "Now. Yes or no? Ya still got a chance to say 'stop'."

Steve leaned in to kiss Tony before he added his support. "We're not going to force you into it. You gave us the chance to refuse your little game. But the idea appeals. A lot."

Tony kissed him back, then sighed, looking like he wanted to give in and knew it would be fantastic but was balancing that against the knowledge that they were going to draw things out as much as they possibly could. "Alright, I'll play along. Mostly because it is a fucking hot plan. But if you do make me come in these pants again before we're done eating, you're turning the vibe off again, after. No torture, if you intend to play some more afterwards."

"If ya think we won't be teasin' and torturin' ourselves into the bargain, Tony, y'r delusional," Bucky reminded him.

"That's about the only reason I'm going along with this," Tony told him, just to make Bucky growl at him. The rumble of sound sent a visible shiver up Tony's spine, and he gave Bucky a wonderfully sexy come-hither look.

Steve could tell it was very intentionally and strategically done in an attempt to distract them into just fucking Tony some more, now, and decided it was time to change the topic. "Then put the vibrator in place, Buck, and let's order something to eat," he suggested pointedly.

"Sure thing, sweet thing," Bucky teased him, just because he could, then did as he was told, hooking Tony's legs deftly over his shoulders and yanking the pants back down to mid-thigh. The feeling of the vibrator sliding easily into him made Tony's back arch as he fought for more, but Bucky just pulled the pants back up once he was sure the toy was positioned just right, and then let Tony go. 

That was already almost more than Steve could stand, and he took the opportunity to pin Bucky to the bed and try to kiss the breath out of him. Bucky gave as good as he was getting, immediately making the kiss go deep and dirty, and Steve heard a quiet click. Bucky had decided to turn on the toy, teasing Tony as they made out enthusiastically in front of him. Tony started to swear at Bucky, about a second later, and his hands started wandering all over the planes of Steve's back.

Steve broke the kiss, leaning in to rest his forehead against Bucky's instead, so he could speak. "We were gonna order food before you distracted me," he reminded Bucky as his lover turned the toy back off and let Tony catch his breath. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Some kinda finger food," Bucky replied promptly. "You can hold Tony and feed him, and I can eat in peace."

Tony scoffed. "Tease us both mercilessly, you mean," he corrected the statement, flinging his bare arm over his face.

"That too," Bucky agreed easily.

Sitting up and shaking his head at their antics, Steve caught Bucky's eyes. "I'm not against that, but if I say yes, we're gonna trade off now and then. I want to sketch that, and have a chance to eat, myself."

"Fine by me," Bucky agreed, accepting that so quickly that Steve was sure Bucky had anticipated his response. "We'll get Tony some o' that sushi he loves, and somethin' a bit more substantial for us. Maybe a couple o' those Japanese noodle bowls you like that have everythin' in 'em. Clean up an' wash our hands while we wait for it to get here."

"Better get two or three bowls each," Tony told him, his voice still shaky and thick with his need to come. "Knowing how you two burn through calories, you'll want them. And throw in some extra sushi. J?"

"Done, Sir. Your meal will arrive in an estimated twenty minutes. And, might I add, it's good to hear that your partners have arrived home safely," Tony's AI commented, acknowledging the request.

Long over his initial embarrassed reaction to knowing that Tony's computer knew they were having sex, Steve simply thanked him and shoved the knowledge away again. "Good to hear you too, JARVIS."

They passed those twenty minutes quietly, he and Bucky pulling on minimal amounts of clothing and then settling on their sofa with Tony held between them.

Bucky occasionally turned the toy on, just to keep Tony interested, and Tony distracted himself by grilling them about their mission, doing his best not to let the buzzing of the vibrator get to him too much.

They hadn't hesitated to answer Tony's questions, and Bucky had utterly delighted in telling him _exactly_ how much they'd enjoyed getting those sexts from Tony. He'd pulled Tony in close when he did, essentially whispering dirty filthy nothings in Tony's ear. "God, Tony, we missed ya so much out there. Gettin' those sexy photos helped so damn much, even though ya weren't there," he said, voice low and his arms around Tony's waist. "An' it was straight up painful not bein' able to call ya more often, but damn, we appreciated the hell outta those sexts. You got no idea, Sweetheart. You got _no idea_ how sexy y'are, an' how damn fired up those photos got us. That one where ya were starin' inta the camera an' fuckin' y'rself stupid on that silicone cock o' yours. I think I was hard about ten seconds after ya sent it ta me. Steve didn't see it until he got outta the shower. That was one o' the few nights we had a real room ta take advantage'a, an' after Steve figured out what had me so worked up, we nearly broke that flimsy bed in half. Pretty sure I left a few nice dents in the frame with my left hand."

Steve had to very carefully _not_ think about that memory too much. That had been a fun night. He'd held Bucky down and fucked him slowly, just giving him enough to keep him hard and make him desperate, and when he'd finally hit the limits of his own patience, overwhelmed by want and need, the payoff had been fantastic. By the end of things Bucky had been wild-eyed and nearly incoherent, and Steve needed to stop that train of thought before he got himself too worked up too quickly _now_.

He'd decided he was going to make the attempt to make it through their meal without coming in his underwear, and this was definitely not making the attempt any easier.

Luckily for the remaining shreds of his self-restraint and control, that was also the moment JARVIS interrupted them to announce that their food had finally arrived.

Tony hastily extricated himself from Bucky's hold to go get the food, making Bucky grumble wordlessly about having to release him and reach for the toy's remote. Steve watched Bucky consider the remote for a brief second before picking one of the more intense settings. When Tony reappeared with the containers of food, his expression was a bit strained, but Steve could tell he was doing his best to look and act unaffected, easier when he wore his feminine shape because he didn't have a hard cock to hide.

Tony walked right up to Bucky, a seductive sway in his hips, and handed Bucky the food, forcing him to let go of the toy's remote or risk his food spilling all over their floor.

Steve had to appreciate the subtlety of the maneuver. Tony'd just followed directions perfectly. By handing Bucky the food he was following the plan to the letter and also getting himself a bit of relief from the teasing Bucky was doing. Steve palmed the remote and turned off the toy for the moment, making a look of relief flash through Tony's eyes.

There was one thing Tony had forgotten, though.

"C'mere and let me hold you, Tony," Steve demanded, holding his empty hand out to him invitingly and enjoying the moment Tony realised that he'd just outmaneuvered himself.

Giving in, Tony took Steve's hand, letting himself get pulled down into Steve's lap and settled comfortably against him. Steve took his time getting them settled, letting his hands brush against Tony teasingly, and making sure that Tony felt the way his muscles flexed as he arranged them on the sofa.

In the process, Steve was amused to note, the remote was very subtly stolen right back out of his hand, and Bucky handed him Tony's sushi instead. "Here, Punk. Feed Tony and let me savour the visual. Is this somethin' you thought about after DC? D'ya want to find me and feed me up just like this?"

Steve felt the skin at the base of his throat and at the tips of his ears heat. "Err. Well. Not... not consciously? But now that you mention it, kinda? You were always takin' care of me, back when, and after DC you needed help, yourself. And I wanted to give it to ya, Jerk."

Tony made an amused sound and opened one of the boxes of sushi in Steve's hand. "You have the biggest service kink, Steve, I swear."

"It's not a kink," Steve protested. "I just..."

"Not all kinks are sexual," Tony disagreed, "something doesn't necessarily have to involve dicks or pussy to feel good."

Steve groaned and hid his face in the curve of Tony's neck, feeling himself blush harder. "You are such a brat sometimes," he told Tony. "You say those things just because you know they'll embarrass me."

"Nope," Tony started, then cut himself off with a surprised whine. "Oh fuck, that's... oh shit."

Steve could feel the vibrations of the toy, where Tony was pressed against him, and knew Bucky had decided to distract both of them from the unexpectedly emotional topic.

After ten long seconds or so, their lover turned off the toy again and demanded, "Less chatter, more hand feeding."

Steve rolled his eyes at him, but didn't protest further, accepting the rescue for what it was. "Yeah, yeah, I should've known you'd get impatient, Buck," he commented, and picked up a first piece of sushi, carefully dipping it in the little container of soy sauce that had come with the meal, and offering it to Tony. 

Tony daintily accepted the offering, teasing at Steve's fingertips with lips, teeth, and tongue. He chewed and swallowed, then leaned deeper into Steve's arm. "You remember exactly how much soy I like on my sushi and it's literally been weeks since we ordered it last. Do you even know how ridiculous you are?" He asked, sounding very amused.

Bucky laughed at Tony. "He's always been like that. Memory like a steel trap, an' the serum only made his recall better."

Steve just offered up a next piece of sushi without comment, and wondered if maybe Tony was right about him maybe having a service kink. This... well, he was definitely enjoying this a lot. There was no way he was about to admit that, though. Not now, and probably not for a long while yet. He needed to think that idea through a bit before he accepted it. 

Instead of pursuing that train of thought, he watched Bucky watch him feed Tony. One piece of food at a time, he offered Tony what they'd ordered for him as Bucky efficiently demolished his own dinner. Every few bites, Tony would twitch and shudder in his arms as Bucky turned on the toy. Usually, Bucky did it immediately after Tony'd taken a bite of food, just so that Tony had no way to talk back at him. 

Seeing Tony fight harder to maintain his composure with every minute that passed as he ate, squirming in his arms, left Steve desperately hard and after about twenty minutes he decided it was time to cry uncle. He watched Bucky carefully from that moment until he finished the last bite of his meal, and then caught Bucky's eyes. "Your turn," he said, disinclined to waste more words on the order.

And there was no mistaking that it was an order, either. Bucky laughed at him again, but obeyed without putting up a fight. He quickly stacked the empty containers that he'd picked clean, and set them aside, before he let Steve hand him their touch-hungry lover.

Rather than reach for his own meal right away, though, he watched Bucky settle in with Tony tucked in close against him, and nuzzle at Tony's hairline, murmuring what had to be more dirty nothings low enough that Steve couldn't make out the words.

Tony groaned and abruptly turned to make a damned good go at kissing Bucky well enough that they both forgot their little self-imposed mission to make Tony come in those pants a second time.

Bucky very nearly gave in, too, Steve could see him consider it, before he broke the kiss and resettled Tony so that he could finish feeding Tony the last of his sushi. "Love you too, Sweetheart," he said, the words audible to Steve this time, "but we're stickin' to the plan. You ready to ruin those pants a second time? Gonna make 'em smell like you forever? It'd be so hot, if they did, ya know."

Biting at his lip hard enough to taste blood, Steve scrambled to grab for the sketchbook and pencils he kept on the little side table next to their sofa.

Mother of all that was holy, this was the best idea, even if it was going to test their self-control to its utter limits.

Hurriedly very lightly penciling in the outlines of a first sketch, he forced himself to release his lip, and think about composition a little. Roughing out the other end of the sofa, his two lovers tangled together, Bucky offering Tony another bite of food to savour... Steve swallowed hard. Oh boy, working on this drawing later was going to make him remember experiencing it now, and he'd probably be hard the whole time he was holding his pencils.

He flipped the page as soon as he'd gotten the idea on paper, and looked up just in time to watch Tony's expression twist because Bucky'd turned the toy on again. The moment Tony tried to take some sort of revenge, maybe by kissing and groping Bucky some more, Bucky had his hands pinned at his sides and was settling Tony in the vee of his legs as he turned to lean against the arm of the sofa. Tony's feet ended up pressed against Steve's leg, and the way the action of the toy made Tony's toes curl was a much better tease than Steve had thought it would be. Feeling Tony's reactions like that was more of a turn on than he'd expected it would be, and Steve had to bite back what he wanted to say, knowing that it would only come out as a garbled mess. 

Taking a minute or so to rough out this second sketch -- Bucky sprawled comfortably against the arm of the sofa and Tony pressed against him, no, rutting against him and doing his best to get some relief from the insistent buzzing of the toy -- Steve took a shuddering breath in a last attempt to steady himself, then put the sketchbook and his pencil aside so that he could bolt down his meal.

The bowls of food had gone lukewarm, but he didn't give a flying fuck right then. He knew he'd need the calories, and the contents of the containers still tasted good.

Bucky kept his hold on Tony the entire time, telling him in excruciating detail about the result of another of the sexts he'd sent them, letting Steve hear it, too, and knowing that he'd be riling them both up by doing so. Tony fought to get more, to rub himself off against Bucky's hips; to get one of Bucky's legs between his, when that didn't work; to get Bucky to line them up better by pouring his own litany of deliciously filthy thoughts into Bucky's ears.

Steve could see the way Bucky's eyes had gone wide and dark, the way he was fighting not to let Tony's usually smooth voice -- now a cracking uneven wreck after the long tease -- tempt him with those honeyed words about how badly he needed them. "C'mon, Bucky, honeybunch, please, you've gotta give me more," he was saying, pleading, "I need you so much, I'm dripping all over the crotch of these pants. Isn't that enough for you? Are you really gonna make me come on the vibe? I want one of you in me, so much right now, I need it more than air. I'm _aching_ to have your cock in me, _right now_."

"Tony," Steve started, then had to clear his throat so he could continue, "we want you to come all over those pants. Are you gonna deny us that? It would be so damned hot to see you come for us, just like that."

Bucky nodded, looking like he was getting more than a little bit desperate himself. He was still holding Tony's hands pinned, and he was making little hitching thrusts up against Tony, helpless to hold totally still in the face of what was happening. "Come on, Sweetheart," he said, his voice just as hoarse and rough as Tony's. "Let me see you come again. I'm gonna make you feel so fuckin' good. You need my cock, you can have it the second you give us what we want. I'll make ya come again, if ya want. Let you ride me right here on the damn sofa, use me like you're tryin' ta use that toy to make yourself come."

Steve leaned over and reached around Tony to undo the front of the jacket again, and put his hands against the bared skin of Tony's belly before he slid them up to cup Tony's tits. That got Tony's back to arch and he gasped for air, and then he was coming, writhing against them and crying out with the intensity of it.

Bucky watched him, rapt, then swore and let go of Tony to strip off the pair of boxers he'd stolen out of Steve's underwear drawer about an hour ago. "Fucking hell that was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Steve, c'mere, c'mon. I gotta... fuck, I gotta. Damn it, I need you, _now_."

Tony, who was slowly drifting back down off the high of his orgasm and starting to make pained faces because Bucky'd forgotten to turn off the toy, fumbled for the remote.

Steve let him, pulling him out of Bucky's arms and standing up. "I'll give you what you need, Buck, but first we've got to take care of Tony."

With a high whine of need, Bucky let himself fall back against the arm of the sofa, "Y're right, I know y're right, but, fuck, 'm so wound up right now, I-- fuck."

Tony made a small plaintive sound in the back of his throat, but didn't seem to have the presence of mind to string words together just yet. Steve gave him a comforting squeeze, then resettled him in one arm, offering his free hand to Bucky.

Bucky took it, and let Steve pull him to his feet then tug him along into the bedroom. Steve made sure Bucky was settled on the bed, then left him to fend for himself for a minute while he carried Tony through into the master bathroom. "You alright to get cleaned up yourself, Sweetheart?" 

The question got him a shrug from Tony, so Steve grabbed for a washcloth and started doing it for him, careful of sensitive skin. It settled him somewhat, being able to take care of Tony like this, in much the same way that giving both Tony and Bucky orders had, during their scene two and a half weeks ago. Maybe he would need to look up whatever a service kink was, after all. The idea that he could feel good, could get what he needed, just by taking care of his lovers felt... a lot like a well-fitted uniform jacket.

He set those thoughts aside once he'd finished with Tony and then worked the toy back out so he could wipe it down and set it aside to clean in detail later. "Come on, Tony," he said, picking his lover back up again and reveling in the way Tony curled up against him, "we'll get you settled where you can watch me and Bucky have some fun while you recover. That was amazing, and you got Bucky so riled up he could barely talk. I'm not sure we'll be able to top that experience in a hurry."

Huffing at him, amused and affectionate and tired, Tony nuzzled at him. "Good," he replied quietly, finding words enough to reply verbally. "I liked it, too."

Steve managed to get Tony settled near the foot of the bed before Bucky all but tackled him to the mattress. They bounced and rolled around as the mattress rebounded under their weight. Laughing at Bucky's eagerness, he fought back just enough to make Bucky growl at him, then let his lover take the lead.


End file.
